Harry Potter and Jurassic Park
by Tami Mikaelson
Summary: Harry Potter is the youngest Palaeontologist on record at the age of only ten, he is invited along with his guardian Dr. Alan Grant to examine a unique amusement park. Years later when Harry is at Hogwarts he and the rest of the school are forced to relive the tragedy when the story is watch/read aloud. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park.
1. Chapter 1

The night when Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive with the Dursley's Dumbledore left thinking the family would take him in and love him even if there views on magic were not the best little did Dumbledore know things were not going to go the way he thought.

The next morning when Mrs. Dursley when to get the milk she found Harry and a note explaining what had happened to her sister and her husband informing her husband who didn't not take the new well and that was a understatement she began to plan.

She did not want a child like him so abnormal near her son. She knew her husband had a business trip in 10 days time to the USA and she told him to take the child with him and leave him somewhere and so that what he did.

He left young Harry behind a diner in San Diego, California and never again thought about the boy. San Diego is a busy place and thankfully one of the waitress came out not long after Harry was left behind the diner she worked at and found him all that was with him was a note telling her his name and when he was born.

The waitress seeing not way to find the little parents called the police and that night Harry James Potter ended up in a large orphanage in San Diego.

Harry had been in the orphanage for a few months and people began to see that the little boy was intelligent the working in the orphanage were having a hard time keeping up with him.

A few weeks before Harry's 2nd birthday Dr. Alan Grant was in San Diego and somehow ended up in a orphanage the same out as Harry was living in at the time.

Alan spotted Harry and walked over to the little boy who was playing alone with a puzzle and began talking with him. Alan was sure he had never seen a little boy with the intelligence Harry had before. Alan returned a few days later and spoke with Harry again this time about dinosaurs and the people at the orphanage on Harry's second birthday Harry was adopted by Dr. Alan Grant.

~8~

Harry slept happily in his dorm room not knowing what was about to happen the next morning.

_In the Headmasters office_

Albus Dumbledore sat pondering he had gotten a mysterious letter and book earlier that night and was wondering what to do with them. There was about Harry Potter's life before he came to Hogwarts. There was also a list on people names of people to invite. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a few others.

Dumbledore had already sent them all letter and they would all be arriving in the morning so they could all read the book and find out more about Harry's life before he came to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore noticed the cover of the book had a dinosaurs on it and was called Jurassic Park.

~8~

The next morning when Dumbledore was sure everyone was in the great hall and eating breakfast Albus stood up and everyone quieten down.

"Now that were all here, I have reserved a letter and book about Harry Potter's live before he came to Hogwarts." he informed them.

"Oh great," Malfoy drawled. "Just what we need more Potter support."

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Harry snapped back angrily.

Harry could see the symbol on the book from were he sat and he wasn't happy. What gave people the right to dig into his personal life? Plus no one at school knew he as the youngest Palaeontologist on record and he would have liked it to have stayed that way. Or that he had a PhD in Botany. He was the second best in Herbology after Neville and he had even beaten some of the seventh year Ravenclaws and only Neville had done better then him.

Dolores Umbridge was very happily what the turn of events she could now maybe find out what lies Harry was telling.

Harry had just noticed Remus was there sat at the head table with a black dog and he smiled at the two.

"Alright the book is called Jurassic Park." Dumbledore told them all and picked up the book. This was a interesting way to start Harry Potters fourth year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Just a little background on how Harry ended up with Alan Grant.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I will read first." Professor Dumbledore said. "** Chapter one: The creature in the crate."**

Harry winced a little. Figuring out the the creature must be a dinosaur. A Velociraptor.

_**Isla Numlar – 120 miles west of Costa Rica.**_

**It was night time at Jurassic Park and a large team were waiting for introduce a new Velociraptor into it's new home. Muldoon had been wondering about this one he had studied her and didn't like her one bit. She was obviously the alpha female.**

Harry paled he remembered the female Velocirapors that had chased them through the visitors centre.

**A supervisor shouted in Puerto Rican. "Everybody heads up. Keep it clear, now."**

**and other repeated in English. "Keep in clear. Stand back." **

**Muldoon waited anxiously as the crate was lowered to the ground carefully and slowly by a forklift.**

"What's a forklift?" asked one of the purebloods.

"Its a piece of muggle machinery designed to lift heavy objects." Harry explained to the boy who he noticed was around his age.

"**Pushing team, move in there. Move in!" **

**The team moved forward towards the crate doing as they were told.**

"**On your ready I want your tasters on full change." yelled Muldoon. It was better to have everything at the ready incase something happened.**

**Suddenly the creature within the crate made a noise kind of like a purr. The creature within the crate was watching them.**

**The noise scared the people beside the crate and they moved away from it a little.**

"**Steady! Go on. Step back in," said a supervisor. "Ready? Move it."**

**They all did as told once again. "And push."**

**They all pushed it were it was meant to go towards, the creatures new home.**

"**Well, locked. Loading team, step away." said Muldoon.**

"**Gatekeeper?" **

**A dark skinned man jumped on top of the crate.**

"**Jophery, raise the gate." Muldoon ordered the man.**

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." Mumbled Hermione having a feeling something was going to go wrong.

"Be quite!" hissed Jordan he had a feeling something interesting and exciting was about to happen. Sirius had moved over to be closer to Harry and Harry hugged him and brought him close to his side.

**The man on top of the crate pulled the door that would release the creature so it could get into the compound and its new home. Before he could open it all the way the creature moved inside the crate and lunged shacking the crate.**

**The man on top of the crate fell off and was a little dazed by what had just happened to him.**

Most of the student body grasped.

"Who thought it was a good idea for those..., monsters should be aloud to live again?" snapped Malfoy. That was not way to go.

"Well that doesn't matter they are alive and well they live on a island all by themselves." Harry informed him to a stunned hall.

"You are lying again Mr. Potter. These are all lies fabricated by you." Sneered Umbridge. Harry didn't bother replying she would never believe anything he said anyway.

Umbridge flinched when most of the student body and some of the teachers all glared at her. Was she really that stupid? Even some Slytherin were glaring at her and they never went against her.

"**Block the opening! Don't let her get out!" Muldoon yelled at the team. Worried.**

**The men tried to do just that all of them trying to get a good angle to shoot the creature with their tasters.**

**The alarms were going off signalling that something had gone wrong where they were, the signal informing everyone across the whole park. Everyone there was trying to do something.**

"**Somebody help him!" **

**Just then the creature from inside the crate pulled on Muldoon friend and he tried to grab onto the handle as Muldoon grabbed him as well trying to pull him away from the creature that had hold of him. But it was to strong.**

"**Work her back." shouted Muldoon. Muldoon looked up into the crate and saw the creature glare back at him. Accepting the Challenge.**

**Muldoon was shaken off his friend as his friend was dragged up the crate. Muldoon grabbed his friend again he had to try and save him. The creature roared.**

**All around the team let off there tasters and even after hundreds of volts of electricity went through her she wasn't going to let go of her fleshy court prize.**

"**Shoot her! SHOOT HER!" Muldoon shouted out to them all. **

**Muldoon friend groaned in pain one last time and then Muldoon lost hold on his friend and he disappeared towards the creature inside the crate.**

Malfoy was right that was not a nice way to die even for a muggle and he didn't like them much.

"What the hell are they made of?" shouted some of Ravenclaw.

How had Harry and some others made it out alive?

_**Mano de dios Amber mine – Dominican Republic.**_

**Many months later, a man, named Gennarro who was a lawyer for InGen and John Hammond was being pulled across the river towards the Amber mine funded by Mr. Hammond to bring his little 'science project' to life.**

"What does Amber have to do with it?" Remus asked Harry with a questioning look on his face.

"It will all be explained later." Harry said a second later.

Harry remembered the shrieks from the raptors and if it wasn't for Mr. Hammond making him see the same counsellor as Mr. Hammond's grandchild Harry was sure he would still be haunted by nightmares about what happened there.

**The foreman waited at the shore line for him.**

"**A bet you he falls." he said to some of the workers near by and they all laughed.**

Fred and George chuckled at that.

**Once the lawyer was on dry land the two greeted each other.**

"**I heard that Hammond's not even here." said the lawyer.**

"**He sends his apologies." said the foreman.**

"**There's a $20 million dollar lawsuit for that worker's death and you're telling me that Hammond can't see me?" said the lawyer as he walked carefully trying to not fall over some rocks.**

"Wow! Damn." said some muggleborns hearing the sum of money.

"Is that a lot?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I think it would be over a billion Galleons." Hermione said calculating the currant rate.

"**He had to leave early, his daughter's getting divorced." **

"**I understand that, but we need to deal with the situation now." the lawyer replied with little interest to the problem Hammond was involved in. "The insurance company-" the lawyer slip on a rock and the foreman grabbed him before he could fall and helped him get up right once again.**

"**You Okay?" asked the foreman before moving on.**

"**The underwriters feel that the accident raised some safety questions about the park. That makes the investors very anxious." he said as they continued walking.**

"That makes sense." mumbled Remus. He would have been too. He also wanted to know when they got to the part about the Amber.

"**I had to promise to conduct a through, on-site inspection." **

**The foreman stopped near the mine entrance and looked at him.**

"**Hammond hates inspections. They slow everything down." **

**A miner came running out and was shouting something to the foreman something Gennarro didn't understand.**

"**They'll pull the funding. That'll slow him down even more."**

"**Show me." said the foreman and followed the man into the mine.**

Hermione was at a loss to understand why a biological engineering company were mining for amber.

"Watch your head." said the foreman but it was said a little to late as the lawyer had already hit his head.

"**Ow." **

"**If two experts sign off on the island the insurance guys'll back off." the lawyer said as the two walking more into the mine and past some workers.**

"**I've already got Ian Malcolm, but they think he's too trendy," they stopped in front of a man suddenly. "They want Alan Grant." **

Some of the muggleborns who have heard or read Dr. Malcolm's book about Jurassic Park grasped. He was telling the truth! InGen had lied and denied the whole thing they made him out to be a insane man who had a vendetta against them.

"**Grant?" the foreman said as he took a look at the Amber that had been handed to him by the man in front of him.**

Remus sat straighter when amber was mention he was also interested to see what Harry guardian was like having only spoken to the man for a few minutes.

"**You'll never get him out of Montana." **

**"Why not?" questioned the lawyer as the foreman walked away to get a better look at the amber.**

**The foreman continued to look at the large piece of Amber and some of the worker came closer to get a better look.**

**"Why not?" he asked again he needed an answer.**

**"Because Grant's like me." he replied looking into the amber. "He's a digger." **

**Just then the light shined on the amber and reveal a large mosquito trapped within it.**

**"Hello, beautiful. What a fine specimen you are." the foreman said in Puerto Rican.**

Hermione and several older muggleborn Ravenclaw gasped. If a mosquito had been preserved for millions of years then the blood from the animal would still be inside it as well. They could cloned the animals from there.

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow towards Harry a question shining within her eyes and it said. 'Is that how they did it?' and Harry nodded timidly towards her and the Ravenclaw who were looking at him as well.

"I would like to read next Albus." Minerva said and he handed her the book. " **Chapter two: The Invitation.**

**A/N: What do you think so far? Please, review I would like to know. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling and grammar. Also remember I am English and we spell somethings differently, sometimes. I read something like this along time ago and wanted to tell writer one myself and after watching Jurassic Park again after so long I knew I had to try.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Badlands – Near snakewater, Montana.**_

**A group of people were carefully dusting a skeletal of a dinosaur all of them had on hats and sunglasses it was midday and very hot.**

"**Dr. Grant, Mr. Potter, we're ready to try again." said a student as he walked up the hill towards the ten year old boy and grown man.**

"Why are they talking to you like your their superior?" asked Hermione and a few Ravenclaw at the same time.

Harry merely smirked slightly and turned away from them. He was proud of his PhDs.

"**I hate computers." said a man wearing a hat, a button up shirt and khaki pants.**

"**The feeling's mutual." replied Harry to his mentor and father with a smirk.**

**The two turned and began walking down the hill towards the other dig site.**

**BOOM! **

**Harry watched as the new radar machine was set off and waited for it to send the data back to the computer.**

"Oh!" Hermione said eagerly. "Is that the program that had been developed so that palaeontologists can use to see if there is anything under the ground, so they do not have to waste time digging?"

Harry nodded happily. "It is. It was in its baby stages back then."

"**Take a look."**

"**Did it work?" asked Harry looked over the older students shoulder.**

"**How long does it take?" asked Alan. Harry's dad. Harry know he was adopted but Alan was the only father Harry could remember and he didn't know a thing about his biological parents.**

Remus and Sirius smiled sadly at the information wishing he could have a memory of James and Lily.

"**Should bring an immediate return." the student replied from were he sat in front of the computer. "You shoot the radar into the ground and the bone bounces the image back."**

"**Bounces back..." the student muttered to himself.**

**They all look at the screen waiting for a image to appear and suddenly it did.**

"**This new program is incredible. A few more years development, and we won't even have to dig anymore." he said as all looked at the image.**

"But that his job isn't?" A muggleborn asked and Harry nodded. It was true it was.

"**Where's the fun in that?" Alan Grant asked as he watched the image on the screen.**

"**It's a little distorted but I don't think its the computers."**

"**Post mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments." said Harry getting closer to the screen. "Velociraptor? **

"**Yes. Good shape, too." Alan agreed. "It's 5, 6 feet high and I'm guessing 9 feet long, look-" **

"**What'd you do?" asked the student suddenly.**

"**He touched it." Harry laughed with a cheeky smile. "Dad's not machine compatible." Harry giggle a little.**

"**Hell, they've got it in for me." Alan muttered to himself. The image reappeared on the screen.**

"Me too." said many muggleborns who couldn't really use computers or like them to much.

"**And look at the half moon shaped bones in the wrist. It's no wonder these guy's learned hoe to fly."**

**The group all looked at each other noticing were this was going and laughed.**

**Harry smiled a little and moved away from them all a little.**

"**No, Seriously." **

**Alan turned to the group and colleagues. "Maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present day birds then with reptiles. Look, " Alan said and pointed at the screen. "at the pubic bone turns backwards like a birds. Look at the vertebrate, full of air sacs and hollows like a bird and even the word 'Raptor' means 'Bird of Prey'." **

"**That doesn't look very scary." said one of the colleagues kids. "Looks more like a 6 foot turkey." the kid was only a few years older then Harry.**

All the purebloods in the room tried to picture a six foot turkey. That was a funny image.

"**A turkey." Dr. Grant muttered to himself shacking his head.**

"**Imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period."**

"**Here we go." mumbled Harry. The Raptor speech.**

"Raptor speech?" Hermione and a few others asked and Harry didn't answers and thankfully

Minerva kept reading.

"**You'd get your first look at this 6 foot turkey as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird lightly bobbing his head." Alan says pacing in front of the boy. **

**Harry shacks his head again and puts his face in his hands embarrassed.**

"**You keep still because maybe his visual acuity is based on movement like a T-Rex and he'll lose you don't move but no. Not Velocirapor." **

**The boy Alan was talking to sighs.**

"**You stare at him and he stares right back and that's when the attack comes. Not for the front but from the side. From the other two Raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velocirapor's are pack hunters, he use coordinated attack patterns." Alan says turning away a little getting something out of his pocket.**

Harry shuddered remembering his encounter. Some muggleborn were in awe of at the description.

"Just wait until you experience it for yourself." Muttered Harry and the people who were near him heard him.

"**And he slashes at you with this a 6 inch retractable claw, like a razor on its middle toe."**

Harry reached into his robes and pulled the claw out. He hadn't thrown his away like his dad. "This is what the claw looks like." Harry said showing them all.

"**He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion. No. He slashes at you. Here." Alan slashed at the boy's stomach lightly. "Or here." the boy flinches just above the boys legs.**

"**Dad." Harry groaned.**

"**Or maybe across the belly spilling your intestines. The point is you are alive when they start to eat you." Alan said to the boy looking him the eyes. "So, you know try to show a little respect." **

"**Okay." whispered the boy back fearfully and Alan walks away.**

After the description of what they Raptors would do to you everyone in the great hall was a little green and felt sick.

**Alan and Harry walking up a hill.**

"**Hey dad, if you wanted to scare the kid you could've just pulled a gun on him." said Harry as he walked a little behind his dad.**

"**Yeah, I know." Alan replied and the whispered the word 'kids'.**

"**What's so wrong with kids?" questioned Harry.**

"**They're noisy, they're messy and they're expensive." **

"**Cheap, cheap." Harry whispered knowing that his dad paid for his education.**

"You education? You where ten! Do you go to a private school?" asked Hermione.

"Not exactly. Your see." Harry laughed. Trying to imagine Hermione reaction when she finds out about his PhDs.

"**They smell."**

"**Oh, give me a break. We don't smell."**

"**Babies smell." Alan informed Harry.**

"**What about me?" Harry asked suddenly insecure with what his dad thought of him.**

"**Your different." Alan said smiling at the boy and ruffled his hair.**

**Suddenly a helicopter started descenting close to the dig site.**

"**Cover the site!"**

"**Cover the dig!" Yelled both Harry and Alan as the ran down the hill towards the site. Panicking.**

"Why?" asked a member of Slytherin house.

"Who cares." Another said. Harry didn't reply sometimes Harry believe people are so small minded and only ever think of themselves.

"**Tell them to shut down!"**

"**Cut the machine!" **

"**Cover in over. Pull this over." Said Harry trying to stop any damage to the skeletal.**

"**Just cut it, will you?" Alan demanded the pilot. "What?" he asked the man.**

**A few moments later Alan entered the trailer. **

"**What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Alan asked the old man who was wearing all white.**

**The man open the champaign.**

"**We were saving that!" **

"**For today, I guarantee it." replied the man.**

"**Who in God's name do you think you are?" Alan demanded pointing a finger at the man.**

"Oh, the finger." Fred and George smirked their mum was always using the finger on them.

"**John Hammond" the man said. "and I am delighted to meet you finally in person, Dr. Grant." and blow sand everywhere after shacking Alan finger.**

"**So, I can see my $50,000 a year has been well spent."**

**Alan was a little shocked at who was in front of him.**

"**Okay, who's the jerk?" asked Harry was he walked into the trailer.**

"**This is our palaeobotanist . Dr-."**

"**Potter."**

"DOCTOR!" shouted Hermione in shock she looked at Harry as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Yeah, I have a PhD in Palaeobotany and in Botany. Which is the study of extinct plants." He explained so everyone in the room would understand. "but I don't like being called Doctor I will not be using that until after I leave Hogwarts. Why do you think I am second in Herbology after Neville?"

A lot of people were shocked Harry was a lot smarter then he let on.

"**Harry, this is Mr. Hammond." **

"**I'm sorry about the dramatic entrance Dr. Potter but..."**

"**Did I say jerk?"**

" **we were in a hurry." Mr. Hammond finished what he was saying.**

"**Could you please just called me Harry." Harry asked him and Mr. Hammond nodded and said.**

"**Of course after all you are the youngest palaeobotanist on record." **

"**Well you have a drink?" Mr. Hammond asked Alan. "we won't let it get warm. Sit Down." **

**Harry and Alan looked at each other and sat down slowly.**

"**I'll just glasses or two. I know my way round a kitchen."**

"**Now I will get right to the point." Hammond said with his back towards them.**

"**I like you. Both or you. I can tell instantly about people. Its a gift. You see I own a island off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it tot the government and during the last 5 years I have been setting up a biological preserve. Really spectacular, speared no expense. Makes the one I have in Kenya look like a petting zoo and there is not doubt that out attractions will drive kids out of there minds." Hammond informed them and they were not sure why he was.**

"**What are they?"**

"**Small versions of adults, dad." mumbled Harry jokingly.**

Remus, Sirius and the twins all sniggered at that.

"**And not just kids, everyone."**

"**We're opening next year, if the lawyers don't kill me first. Do you like lawyers?" **

**Harry and Alan looked at each other and said together. "I don't really know any."**

"**Well, I do I am afraid and there's a particular one right now, who represents my investors says that they insist in outside opinions."**

"**What kind of opinions?" asked Harry straight away.**

"**Well you kind, to put a fine point on it." he replied.**

**What a kids? Thought Harry for a second.**

"**Let's face it, in your particular fields, you're the top minds and if I could just persuade you to sign off the park, give it your endorsement maybe even pen a wee testimonial I could get back on schedule." **

"**Why would they care what we think? What kind of park is this?" asked Alan.**

Remus and Sirius were thinking the same thing.

"**Its right up your alley." Hammond said handing Alan his drink and Harry apple juice.**

"**Why don't you came down just for the weekend both of you? I love both you opinions. I have a jet standing by at Choteau." Hammond explained.**

"**We have just dig up a new skeleton-." Alan said.**

"**I'd compensate you fully and fund the rest of the dig."**

"**This is a unusual time-."**

"**This timing is-." Harry mumbled not looking at Mr. Hammond.**

"**For the next three years." finished Hammond smirking at the two.**

**Father and son looked at each other.**

"**Where's the plane?" replied Alan.**

"**How can we refused?" Harry said looking at Alan and smiling at Mr. Hammond a little.**

"**Okay. Cheers." said Hammond.**

**Harry knew the dig was expensive and getting funding was a big deal with a victory noise the two hugged very happy with the turn of events.**

"Won't be for long." muttered Harry to himself.

"So it was a good thing then?" Ron asked Harry confused.

"I was a trade off. Dad and I would study the park and then sign it off and Mr. Hammond would fund our dig from the next three years or so." Harry explained.

Professor McGonagall asked if anyone wanted to read next and Remus said he would.

"**Chapter Three: Welcome to Jurassic Park." **said Remus calmly.

_**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story to the favourites or is following this story. Thank you! :D**_

_**Also I would like to thank JFOX101 who wrote a story like this and helped inspire me to write one myself.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am not sure I am happy with this chapter but it will have to do for now. Anyway what are you lot doing for Bonfire night? I'm going to see the fireworks display near where I live.**

Before Remus could say anymore then just the title of the next chapter the doors of the great hall opened and in walked Arthur and Molly Weasely the whole hall turned to look at them.

"You asked us to came, Headmaster." Molly said as the two walked into the hall and towards their kids.

"Oh yes." Dumbledore said as if he had forgotten he invited them. "We are reading a book about Harry's life before he came to Hogwarts."

The two nodded and sat beside Ginny.

"Yeah. Hermione?" Harry said turning to his friend.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you could explain to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely what has happened so far." he suggested dismissively. Harry didn't really want to tell them what had happened so far in the book it was bad enough he had to relive it and have the whole of Hogwarts know about it. He wondered who else would turn up as they read more.

Harry noticed Hermione had taken up his suggestion.

Dolores Umbridge was not happy. She hated Harry Potter since he said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. She wanted to expose him as the lying attention seeking boy he was because Harry Potter was nothing but a liar. But these books were not helping her. Everyone believed by the looks of it what was printed in that stupid book. It was all lies just like everything else he had said. She would prove it, she will.

"Should we get started on next chapter and then we can all eat lunch." Dumbledore said to everyone in the hall.

Had half the day already past that quickly? Many people asked themselves.

Remus nodded and said once again. "**Chapter three: Welcome to Jurassic Park." **

_**San Jose, Costa Rica.**_

**A car pulled up next a small restaurant and a man got out with a small bag he was wearing a straw hat, sunglasses, khaki pants and smart shoes. He started walking towards were all the tables were he was looking for someone his name was Dennis Nerdy.**

**A large man wearing a 'Hawaiian' shirt sat alone at a table with enough food on the table for at least two people. The large man spotted who he was waiting for.**

"**Dodgson!" he shouted to the man.**

**Dodgson walked towards the man calmly but he didn't happy and sat down.**

"**You shouldn't use my name." he said calmly setting the bag down beside him.**

**Nerdy looked around him and then back at Dodgson.**

"**Dodgson. We're got Dodgson here." he called loudly in a mocking tone for everyone to hear. "See, nobody cares. Nice hat." once he noticed it. "What're you trying to look like? A secret agent?" Nerdy took the hat of his head and put it on the table.**

"**Well?"**

"**75." Dodgson said simply. "On delivery, $50,000 more for each viable embryo."**

**Nerdy gleefully hugged the bag as Dodgson handed it to him. Nerdy was being paid a fortune to smuggle the embryo's out of Jurassic Park.**

"Why?" asked a first year from Hufflepuff. No one asked his question and Harry knew he would get his answers soon. Others looked outright enraged that someone would do something like that. If someone beat you to the knowledge of something maybe you should expect defeat and more on.

"**That'll be $1.5 million if you g****e**t all 15 species off the island." 

"**I'll get them all." said Nerdy who was smiling still hugging the bag full with money.**

"**Remember, viable embryo's. They're no use to us if they don't survive." Dodgson explained.**

"**How am I supposed to transport them?" questioned Nerdy.**

**Dodgson got something out of his bag which looked like a shaving gel can. **

"**The bottom screws open." Dodgson said and showing him and Nerdy laughs happily.**

"That's brilliant!" said Hermione amazed and some of the Ravenclaw agreed that was very cleaver thing to invent even if it was not for honourable cores.

"**That's great. Oh, my God." **

"**It's cooled and compartmentalised inside." Dodgson explain to him and Nerdy chuckled.**

"**You guys. That's great."**

"**Customs, can even check it if they want to." **

"**Let me see." **

"**Go on." Dodgson handed it over to him.**

**Nerdy pressed the button on top of the can and actual shaving cream came out.**

"**There's enough coolant inside for 36 hours." Dodgson informed him.**

"Fascinating." mumbled Arthur and many others nodded.

"They should use that intelligence for something better then smuggling." Seamus stated. It was a shame people wanted the knowledge and to take the credit for something without doing anything to gain it themselves.

"**No, menthol?" joked Nerdy.**

"**The embryo's have to be back here in San Jose by then." Dodgson said seriously.**

"**That's up to your guy on the boat." Nerdy snapped back. "7 O'clock tomorrow night on the east dock. Make sure he get it right." as he put the shaving cream on top of a pie no one was eating.**

"**How are you planning to beat security?" Dodgson asked curiously he didn't need this leading back to him. **

"**I've got an 18 minute window." Nerdy replied finishing up his meal. "18 minutes and your company catches up on 10 years of research."**

**Just then the waiter puts the bill on the table mumbling. "Gracias Senior."**

"**Don't get cheap on me, Dodgson." Nerdy said with a shack of the head giving Dodgson a look.**

**Dodgson picks up the bill and looks at it.**

"**That was Hammond mistake."**

"Before you ask," said Harry. "He was underpaid and a disgruntled employee. He basically programmed the parks systems with very little help, if any." explain Harry. Harry understood that Nerdy needed the money but it was NO excuse for endangering everyone's lives who were on the island.

"So, that was how he was planing to getting round security." Hermione said and Harry nodded at her.

"What happened?" asked Remus worried. He was afraid what the answer could be.

"You will see..., soon." Harry replied darkly and sadly.

**On a helicopter heading to the island were Harry, Alan and a few others. Geenarro a lawyer from InGen plus other scientist. They were all there to see Mr. Hammond's 'amusement' park.**

Harry paled a little._ So it begins_ he thought to himself.

"**So you two dig up dinosaurs?" **

"**Well..." Harry said shyly. He wasn't use to being around influential people like Mr. Hammond and was a little nervous.**

"**We try to." Alan replied seeing his son was having trouble answering.**

**The man made a noise a cross between a laugh and a groan.**

"**You'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm." Mr. Hammond said. "He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality for a mathematician."**

"**Chaotcian. Chaotician, actually." Malcolm responded the second Hammond was finished. "John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly what it say about his science project." Malcolm said to Alan and Harry.**

"**Ian, you've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns-" Ian cut him off.**

"**Because of the behaviour the system in phase space?"**

"**A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching-" Ian cut him off again.**

"**Don't" **

"**Dr. Grant, Mr. Potter you're heard of the Chaos Theory?" Ian asked them.**

"**Uh... I'm not sure?" Harry said unsure as to how to reply.**

"**No." stated Alan.**

"**No. Non linear equations?"**

Harry still wasn't sure on his opinion on Ian Malcolm. The man could be so annoying but he still has a brilliant mind.

Several people all looked at Harry to explain what Malcolm was going on about.

"I'm still not sure if I understand it all myself yet but let's say a butterfly flaps it wings in Greenland and it cause a hurricane in Miami I believe that would be what he meant or something along those lines. I haven't studied or looked into it much because I am not sure I believe in the chaos theory myself."

"**Strange attractions?" said Ian and that made Harry uncomfortable straight away and everything inside the helicopter was silent for a little while.**

"**I bring the scientist and you bring a rock star." Mr. Hammond said to the lawyer. The lawyer in question looked shocked at the claim.**

"**Mr. Hammond looked out the window and whispered. "There it is."**

**The island was everything you picture a paradise island would be. Trees and foliage were everywhere and a fabulous waterfall Harry looked on mesmerized at the natural beauty of it all there were not many places like this place left on earth.**

Many of the girls in the hall tried to imagine it in their minds the island much be so very beautiful.

"**Back wind shears. We have to drop pretty fast. Hold on, this will be thrilling." Hammond informed them all.**

**Suddenly they dropped and Harry was flung forward and Alan grabbed his shoulder before he could hurt himself.**

**Everyone decided it would be a good idea to put their seat belts on. Alan was having problems with his.**

"**No, no, no. You need that piece over here and that piece..." Mr. Hammond said as he tried to help Alan. "Look, we'll have landed by the time you get it right."**

"**Great." muttered Alan and then tied the two pieces together instead.**

**Once they landed to Jeeps were waiting for them. They set off into the jungle and went through a heavy gate which Harry noticed have a warning sign on in DANGER 10,000 volts.**

**The Lawyer and Mr. Hammond were talking in the other car behind the one Harry was in.**

"**The full 50 miles of perimeter fence are in place?" asked the lawyer.**

"**And the concrete moats and the motion sensor tracking system." replied Hammond. "Donald, dear boy, relax and try and enjoy yourself."**

**The lawyer wasn't listening he was writing everything Hammond said down.**

"**Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion this is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. You investors, whom I represent are deeply concerned and in 48 hours from now if they're not convinced I'm not convinced. I will shut you down, John." the lawyer said in on breath and in a annoying tone.**

"Gees! Mate calm down." mumbled Fred.

"And take a breath." said George.

"**In 48 hours, I'll be accepting your apologies." John Hammond said confidently with a smile.**

**They drove down a hilly area when Hammond asked the driver to stop.**

**Harry was examining a large leaf that had blown into the car.**

"**It shouldn't be here." mumbled Harry to himself still looking at the leaf. His dad and Ian sat in the back of the car.**

**Alan saw something out of the corner of his eye and stood up in the car taking off his sunglasses and stood there wide eyed. This was something from a child's fantasy, something he never though he would ever see.**

"What?!" many throughout the hall shouted impatiently.

"**Dad, This species of Veriforman has been extinct, since the Cretaceous period."**

_Lily and James would be so very proud of him_. Thought Sirius he knew they would be because he was. He was so much more intelligent and clever then he ever let on before. Why was that?

Just then a flash of light appeared and a note was in front of Remus, he read it aloud the note wasn't signed.

"It says I thought you may like to see it all for yourselves instead of reading it." Remus told them all. The other flash on bright light and a few Television screens appear around the great hall. They could all watch what was happening now.

"**I mean, this thing..." Just then Harry's dad grabbed and turned his head. "What?" **

**Then he saw it and stood in the car with his dad. Harry's jaw dropped he couldn't believe his eyes.**

"Wow!" was heard throughout the hall. Harry watched as everyone's eyes went wide. That was what Mr. Hammond had wanted it was to bad it had all gone wrong.

Harry smiled fondly as he watched, he remembered the feeling of wonderment and disbelief he had felt when he first saw them.

"Bloody Hell." mumbled Ron, Fred and George. Ron was a little jealous of Harry. Why does he always get to do and see the cool stuff and always be the hero? It wasn't fair.

"Its... a dinosaur." Remus said in a shocked and stunned voice.

Harry smiled at their reactions. Yeah, it had been a wonderful thing to see.

**Harry and Alan stepped out of the car trying to get closer to the dinosaur. A Brachiosaurus. It was eating leaves from near the top of the tree it groaned in delight as it did so.**

"**Look at it." whispered Harry.**

"**It's a dinosaur." Alan said in shock.**

"**Uh huh." Harry replied in disbelief. A look of pure joy on both their faces.**

"**You did it." mumbled Ian from were he sat in the car. "You crazy son of a b!tch you did it."**

"**We could tear up the rule book on cold blooeedness. It doesn't apply." Alan muttered to himself just watching the dinosaur. "They're wrong. This is a warm blooded creature." and Harry laughed happily.**

"**This thing doesn't live in a swamp." Harry joked.**

"**This thing has got a 25 foot long neck?" **

"**The Brachiosaurus. 30." said Hammond standing behind them.**

"**30 feet."**

**The were by now very close to the dinosaur when it went onto it hind legs to get the leaves right at the top of the tree and Alan and Harry stepped back and the dinosaur called out in pleasure as it ate.**

Many people in the great hall were now looking at Harry with jealously.

"That just not fair!" Justin Finch-Fletchley complained loudly jealously burning in his eyes. Harry shook his head.

"Won't be feeling that way for long." Harry said quietly to himself. They only once who heard him were Sirius because he was sat right beside him and Remus because of his next good hearing thanks to being a werewolf.

Harry was starting to worry about how everyone was going to react to things that we about to happen very soon, mainly Remus and Sirius be had a feeling it wouldn't be good and lets not start with Molly's reaction. It didn't bear thinking about.

Everyone else thought the island was magnificent.

"**How fast are they?" Alan asked Hammond as he continued to admire the animal.**

"**Well, we clocked a T-Rex at 32 miles an hours." he replied as if talking about a T-Rex was a normal everyday thing.**

Muggleborn's all across the hall gasped. They has a T-Rex. A really life, living breathing T-Rex. COOL!

**Harry turned quickly. "T-Rex?" He said in wonder. "You said you've got a T-Rex?"**

**Alan grabbed Hammond shoulders loosely and looked him in the eyes.**

"**Say again?"**

"**We have a T-Rex." this was the reaction Hammond wanted from everyone who came to see the dinosaurs.**

**Alan looked at him in disbelief and felt a little dizzy.**

"**Put your head between your knees." Harry suggested jokingly helping his dad sit down as he could see his dad was overwhelmed by it all.**

**The lawyer looked at everything in front of him and said. "We're going to make a fortune with this place." **

People throughout the hall made noises of distaste at that. A island like that should be loved and cared for not be used for personal gain. Money shouldn't come into it.

**Harry sat with his dad and watching the other dinosaurs around the lake drinking and gazing in amazement. He never wanted to forget seeing this.**

People grasped when there as all the dinosaurs around the lake it was a wonderful sight.

"**Dr, Grant, my dear Mr. Potter." Hammond said walking closer to them. "Welcome to Jurassic Park."**

"**They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." **

**Harry smiled at his dad from were he sat.**

"**How do you do this?" questioned Alan quietly as they continue to watch as the dinosaurs.**

"**I'll show you." Hammond replied back quietly.**

The screen went blank.

"That's it. End of chapter."

"Come on then its time for lunch." said Dumbledore. Food was the last thing on Harry's mind.

A few younger students whispered to each other before calling out to the headmaster.

"Yes?"

"Could be maybe read a chapter as we eat?" asked a second year Ravenclaw excitedly. They wanted to know what happened next after all it wasn't everyday you find out dinosaurs were alive still.

Dumbledore looked at the other teachers and most nodded so Dumbledore nodded to the young boy and he and his friends smiled cheerfully.

"Who would like you read next?" McGonagall called out.

"I will." replied Harry straight away and she handed him the book he then took a deep breath as everyone started to eat.

"**Chapter Four: A Easy Guide to Cloning a Dinosaur." **Harry said clearly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone who had add this story to their favourites, reviewed or is following this story oh and all the people that added this to a C2. :D Also thanks to lovelygirl99 who has been helping me with ideas for this story.**_

Harry wasn't sure way he agreed to read this chapter it may have something to do with the fact this was maybe one of the last chapters before everything went to hell.

Harry was not looking forward to everyone's reactions he wished his dad and Ellie were with him because he could use the support right now when things start to get crazy.

"**Chapter Four: A Easy Guide to Cloning a Dinosaur." **Harry repeated clearly.

**They drove to Jurassic Park's visitors centre and were met by people still finishing off the place.**

"**G'day." Mr. Hammond said a few times as they all walked in.**

"**The most advanced amusement park in the entire world incorporating all the latest technologies." Mr. Hammond said as he continued to walk towards the staircase.**

"**And I'm not talking about rides. Everybody has rides. No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet." Mr. Hammond said as they walked slowly up the staircase.**

**Harry and everyone else was looking around as they followed Mr. Hammond.**

"**So, what are you thinking?" Harry asked his dad.**

**Alan looked back at Harry and replied. "That we're out of a job."**

"**Don't you mean 'extinct'?" remarked Ian who now stood beside Alan.**

Harry still didn't find that joke funny. Ian Malcolm still had the ability to frustrate Harry to no end and Harry knew it wouldn't change anytime soon the man just got on his nerves but Harry couldn't deny the man was clever and know what he was talking about most of the time anyway.

**Alan looked at Ian and Ian just smiled back at him.**

**Harry continued looking around they even had a T-Rex skeleton in the centre of the room not that you could miss it.**

**Mr. Hammond guided them into a cinema like room.**

"**Why don't you all sit down." Mr. Hammond said and before Donald could sat anything. "Donald, sit down." **

**They all did as instructed.**

"**Here he comes. Well, here I come."**

**They all locked eyes on the screen and watched.**

"_**Hello." **_**said the image of Mr. Hammond on the screen.**

"**Hello. Say Hello." said the real Mr. Hammond.**

**Was this man for real?Harry thought to himself but mumbled a quiet 'Hello' when everyone else did.**

"_**Hello, John."**_

"**Oh, yes. I have lines." mumbled Mr. Hammond to himself as he looked for something.**

"_**Well, fine, I guess. But, how did I get here?"**_

"**Well, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood."**

"_**Right."**_

**Mr. Hammond portended to take the blood.**

"_**That hurt."**_

"**Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning."**

**Then suddenly three 'John's' appeared on screen.**

"**Cloning from what? Loy extraction hasn't recreated an intact DNA strand." Alan said to Harry.**

"**Not without massive sequence gaps." Ian jumped into the conversation straight away.**

"**Paleo DNA, from what source?" Harry said quietly. "Where do you get 100 million year old dinosaur blood?" Harry wondered. Just then Harry looked up at the screen again.**

"_**Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA the building blocks of life. A DNA strand like me is the blueprint for building a living thing and sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs left behind their blueprints for us to find we just had to know where to look.**_

_**100 million years ago, there were mosquitoes just like today and just like today, they fed on animal blood. Even dinosaurs. Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur mosquitoes would land on a branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. **_

_**After a long time the tree sap would get hard and become fossilised just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside.**_

_**This fossilised tree sap which we call amber waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park's scientists came along. **_

_**Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito and bingo: dino DNA!**_

Remus was happy to explanation to the question he had asked along ago.

It was a lot for some of the pure-bloods to take in after all they all believed that muggle was below them yet they didn't had the technology to do this yet but the muggles could and that was a scary thought.

**Harry just watched the screen as it explained everything. Harry dad looked interested and Ian had a calculating look about him like he was trying to work something out.**

"_**Since is so old its full of holes. Now that's were our geneticists take over. Think, machine super computers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes and virtual reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence.**_

_**We used the complete DNA of a frog to full the gaps and complete the code and now we can make a baby dinosaur."**_

Woo! Nearly everyone thought in the hall. Hermione would be asking Harry more about that later. All this was raising many questions in Sirius and Remus's minds why would Harry keep his intelligence to himself and dumb down what he could do it made no sense.

**Harry could hear Mr. Hammond and Donald talking behind him but he was paying attention to what they were saying all he heard was. "And the tour moves on."**

**Just then safety rails come down like on a roller-coaster and Alan looked at them in disbelief as they started to move.**

**The voice over started talking about something but it was toned out easily.**

"**This is overwhelming, John." said Donald. "Are these characters aeronautical?" **

"**No, we have no animatronics here." Mr. Hammond replied quickly. " Those people are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park."**

"**Wait a minute! How do interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Alan asked loudly and suddenly.**

"**Can we see the unfertillsed eggs?" asked Harry turning to Mr. Hammond. He looked every inch like a excited kid in a candy store.**

"**Shortly." came the muttered uncaring reply.**

**Harry turned huffed and sat back in his seat.**

"**Can't you stop these things?"**

"**I'm sorry but its kind of a ride."**

**The trio were having none of that.**

"**One, two, three." mumbled Ian under hid breath to Alan and Harry.**

**And the three pushed the rails up and quickly ran off. **

**Donald and Mr. Hammond looked at the three in surprise.**

"**They can't do that?"**

"**What?" said Mr. Hammond looking at Donald and back at the three.**

"**Can they do that?"**

Fred and George laughed.

**Mr. Hammond stood and followed the trio and Donald wasn't far behind Mr. Hammond.**

"**G'day, Henry."**

"**Good day, sir."**

**The words were exchanged as Mr. Hammond walked down the stairs everyone else just behind him.**

**Everyone wanted to have a look around and they all went to talk at something different Harry stayed close to his dad slowly following behind him.**

"**It's turning the eggs." **

Just then the TV's came back to life as Harry read so everyone could see what he was reading about everyone turned to watch.

**Alan and Harry just watched the machine.**

"**Perfect timing. I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat." said Henry as he came beside them.**

"**Henry, why didn't you tell me?" said/asked Mr. Hammond. **

"**I insist on being here when they're born." continued Mr. Hammond. "Come on. Come on little one." **

Every person within the hall grasped as they watched it happen of the screen.

**Alan, Ian, Harry and Don all watched in wonder as the dinosaurs began to hatch from the egg none of then could find words to say because what could one say as they watched a dinosaur being born.**

**Mr. Hammond laughed happily and softly pulled a piece of shell off of the dinosaurs head.**

"**There you are. There." mumbled Mr. Hammond as he smiled down at the small, helpless dinosaur.**

"**They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. It helps them to trust me." Mr. Hammond informed them all.**

Hermione nodded and said. "That makes sense if your going to be around them a lot." and Harry nodded at her. Harry wished things could have been that simple. But the rarely were.

"**I have been present for the birth of every creature on this island." **

**They all were still looking at the new born dinosaur.**

"**Surely not the ones that have been bred in the wild." questioned Ian.**

That was a brilliant question thought Sirius as did most of Ravenclaw. He couldn't have been there could he?

"**Actually they can't bred in the wild. Population control its one of our security precautions." Henry explained. "There is no unauthorised breeding in Jurassic Park." **

"How?" muttered most of the older student body. Was that even possible?

"**How do you know they don't breed?" asked Ian.**

"**Because all the animals on Jurassic Park are female. We've engineered them that way." **

"**Temperature sense in the high 80s, maybe." mumbled Don a little unsure of himself.**

"**91." replied Henry.**

"**91." **

"**Homeothermic? It holds that temperature?" **

"**Yes."**

**Ian walked round them all as he got his thoughts together after finding out the information he was just told.**

**The machine that had been turning the eggs took the egg shell right out of Alan hands as he was looking at it.**

"**But, again how do you know they're all female? What does someone go out in to the park and pull up the dinosaurs skirts?" Ian asked and joked at the same time.**

A lot a people laughed at the joke and Harry shook his head slowly at them all. Even Sirius was laughing and Remus had a smile on his face. What was it with people liking Ian's jokes Harry didn't understand it at all. What was it that he didn't get about Ian?

"**We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult." replied Henry crossing his arms. " All vertebrate embroys are inherently female. They just require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that." explain Henry.**

"I guess that would work." muttered a 7th year Ravenclaw as he and his friend mumbled between themselves about the explanation.

"**Deny them that?" questioned Harry. But sadly Harry's questioned would be left unanswered.**

"**John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible." remarked Ian as he shook his head slowly. " If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us it life will not be contained. Life breaks free. Expands to new places and it crashes through barriers painfully maybe even dangerously but..but there it is." Ian told them all passionately and they all stopped doing what they were doing and all listened to Ian rant and looked at him in disbelief.**

"He gets really into it doesn't he." Neville whispered to Ron with a chuckle and Ron looked at Neville an smiled and nodded. "He does."

Ron know that there things about he best mates life he didn't know but sometimes it was all to much was it wrong of him to want the attention and the spotlight for once?

"**There it is." Mr. Hammond muttered quietly.**

"**You're implying that a group composed entirely of females animals will breed." asked Henry trying to understand what Ian meant by his comment and raised a eyebrow at Ian.**

"**No, I'm simply saying life finds a way."**

**Alan by now was holding the new born dinosaur and it was making noise that reminded Harry a little of a young kitten.**

"**What species is this?" asked Alan breathlessly.**

"**Hmm... it's a Velociraptor." Henry replied. **

"**You breed Raptors?" Alan said with a serious look in his eyes.**

**Henry nodded slowly before looking back at his work and Alan looked down at the baby dinosaur in his hands.**

"Harry, why is your dad so excited about them breeding Raptors?" asked one of Harry's younger house mates. Harry looked at the little second year girl and smiled at her.

"Because most of my dads work is on Raptors it's his life's work." replied Harry simply and the girl smiled back at him. Thank god she wasn't another fangirl Harry had enough of them and didn't need or want more. Was it so much to ask for people to see him as Harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived.

**They all walked out in front of a compound.**

"**Dr. Grant! As I was saying, we laid on lunch for you before you go into the park." Mr. Hammond said but Alan wasn't really listening he wanted to see the Raptors they had breed. "Our gourmet chef Alejandro-"**

"**What are they doing?" asked Alan ****interrupting****Mr. Hammond.**

"**Oh." said Mr. Hammond as they all watched as a cow was lifted into the air.**

"**Feeding them." Mr. Hammond replied simply with a slow smile like all this was normal and it most likely was for him. "Alejandro's has prepared a delightful menu for us. Chilean sea bass." but once again Alan wasn't listening he watching as they lifted the cow higher. " Shall we?"**

**Alan just walked off towards the compound Harry not far behind as they ran up the stairs. The cow by now was above the compound as was being lowered inside once it was the trees and brushes inside the compound began to shack violently.**

**All of them watched and Harry couldn't keep the disgust off his face and Alan wondered if he should be allowing Harry to see all this.**

"**They should all be destroyed." they heard someone say from behind them.**

"**Robert Muldoon." said Mr. Hammond. "My game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, but knows more about Raptors than anyone." **

**Alan had already gone over to the man and began asking questions.**

"**What's their growth rate?"  
"They're lethal at eight months, and I mean lethal." Muldoon replied straight a way. Everyone was listening to what the man had to say.**

"**I've hunted most things that can hunt you bit how these things move." **

"**Fast for a biped?" asked Alan excitedly.**

"**Cheetah speed. 50, 60 miles per hour if they ever got out in the open." Robert replied to Alan with ease. "And they're astonishing jumpers."**

"**Yes. That's why we're taking extreme precautions." Mr. Hammond jumped in quickly and then started a conversation with Harry, Ian and Don.**

"**Do they show intelligence?" asked Alan he wanted to listen as much about the Raptors as he could this weekend Raptors had been his life's work and he didn't know if he would get the chance come back and learn about them again. **

**Just them the Raptor within the compound made a noise and some of the jumped a little.**

"**They show extreme intelligence. Even problem solving intelligence. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally but when she came in she took over the pride and killed all bit two of the others." Muldoon informed Alan. "That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out."**

It was hard for people in the hall to believe that creature that were millions of years old were that intelligent for a lot of people when they thought them just brainless hunters.

Harry couldn't help but flinch when he remembered what had happened once the Raptors got out and sometimes he would still have nightmares about it. It was stupid of the people at Jurassic Park to think that they were smarter then any kind of dinosaur after all Raptors hunt in groups and for it to work they had to be smart. Never underestimate a creature you do truly understand. Harry had learnt that the hard way.

"**That way we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."**

"**The fences are electrified, right?" asked Harry a little worried after overhearing his dad and Muldoon talking.**

"**That's right." Muldoon replied looking at Harry and then back at Alan. "but they never attacked the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember." Muldoon told them all and had a look of remembrance on his face but it was they way he spoke at the end that made Harry had a uneasy feeling.**

**Suddenly the crane that had lowered the cow inside the compound was lifted out and it was completely broken.**

"**Yes. Well who's hungry?" asked Mr. Hammond and Harry wasn't sure he was in the mood for food anymore after all he had seen and heard.**

"That's the end." Harry said and closed the book.

"Professor?" Harry said looking at his head of house.

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Would it be possible to have my dad here and Ellie, please?" he asked softly.

McGonagall looked and Dumbledore who nodded after a minute. Dumbledore could tell that this story was going to bring back some unwanted memories for the boy and it would be better to have Alan brought here for support. McGonagall stood and began to leave the quicker she left the quicker she could return.

"Who's Ellie?" asked Ron suddenly.

"Oh, she was my dads girlfriend until a few months ago and I have known her since I was little." Harry replied not going to to any great detail.

Plus she was a mother figure in Harry's life the only one he remembered anyway and Harry wanted her there but all that was left unsaid.

Harry looked at McGonagall once again as she went to leave and go an explain way Harry wanted them to come to Hogwarts.

"Professor, could I come with you?" Harry questioned quickly.

McGonagall turned and looked at the boy and nodded. Harry quickly stood and made his way over to her and not a second after he got to her they were gone.

_**A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write because I have a lot of people in my house and they were noise and loud which made it hard for me work on it I had to keep stopping half way and I don't really like it that much because of that but oh well I may change it later. I am not sure when the next one will be out because I have more guests coming to my house soon. **_

_**Review and tell me what you think so far I would love to know.**_


	6. Interlude

**A/N: Merry Christmas! **

Harry and McGonagall appeared a block away from Harry's house and Harry smiled he always felt relaxed when he was home it was one of the only places he felt safe and he could escape everything else that was going on in his life.

"So, Mr. Potter will your father and Ellie be at the house?" Professor McGonagall asked. Because if not it could take awhile to find them.

Harry nodded and said. "It's Friday night and Dad and Ellie always have dinner together on Friday."

McGonagall watched the boy in front of her and she was sure she had never seen him this happy before.

"So who is this Ellie person, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. She was sure she had never heard Harry talk about someone called Ellie before.

Harry looked up at his professor and head of house he never really talked about his home life mainly because it wasn't anyone business and the people they had left him with had dumped him behind a diner and never wanted him in the first place.

In first year Harry was worried that they were going to try and take him away from his dad and thankfully they hadn't tried and because of this he never talked about his family or home life.

"Ellie Sattler is a Palaeontologist and works with my dad. I have known her since I can remember, she also my godmother and until a few months ago by dads girlfriend." was all Harry said they didn't need to know more then that.

They stopped outside a house that looked like all the others on the street a 'normal' family home with a white fence the only difference was there were no toys or a bike out front.

Just then the door to the house opened and Alan and Ellie were talking and laughing together happily heading for the Harry's dad car.

Harry was happy that the two were still friends after everything that had happened between them because he wasn't sure what he would do if they weren't and Harry knew his dad valued her friendship above anything else plus it would be weird not having her around at all. Harry wasn't stupid he knew months before they had told him that they weren't together anymore that they were having problems because Ellie wanted to get married and have a family of her own and Harry knew his dad wasn't really into the marriage thing or wanting kids of his own he had already brought Harry up by himself and didn't want anymore kids he had Harry and that was enough for him but Ellie wanted more.

They had forgot that he wasn't a little kid anymore and could easily see the problems they were having and it made him a little sad to know they were not together anymore because even though he would never admit it Harry would have liked to have a little brother or sister.

"Dad!" Harry called loudly out and started walking towards them.

"Harry?" said Alan confused seeing his son walking towards him. "Shouldn't you be at school?" questioned Alan straight away. Had something happened?

Harry smiled and him happily and gave him quick hug before moving on to Ellie.

"What you doing here?" asked Ellie as she hugged the teen so enough Harry wouldn't want them to hug him in front of people just like all the other teenagers.

"Oh, I'll explain once we get inside." mumbled Harry and then turned to his professor. "This is Professor McGonagall and head of house. Professor this is my dad and Ellie."

"What wrong?" questioned Alan putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Nothing dad. Stop worrying." Harry said as Ellie introduced herself to professor McGonagall.

"Well all right then lets go inside." muttered Alan and they all headed back inside.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Ellie as they all headed inside.

"That would be lovely thank you." replied McGonagall and they all headed into the kitchen.

Alan listened as Harry and his professor explained what was going on at Harry's school and sighed

his boy never court a break could he.

"Alright I'll come back with you." said Alan simply because there was no other way round it and Ellie nodded. She knew some of what happened at Jurassic Park not everything because both Alan and Harry didn't wanted to talk to much about what happened and she could understand that but she wanted to know more and this looked like it would be the only way to find out what really happened there.

"Well, when your ready to leave we will go." said Professor McGonagall putting her cup of tea down. Before now McGonagall had never seen Harry interact with his dad and she was now thankfully Harry had been left at that orphanage all those years ago because she had worried when she left him with his only remaining family. Those people were no good for Harry and they had shown that by leaving him but Alan adopting him was most likely one of the best things that could have happened to the boy and it was easy to see the Harry love the man. What more could see have hoped for.

The boy had a loving, caring and understanding family and after everything that had happened before he was even 2 years old she was happy he got to be with a loving family that was James and Lily would have wanted.

**-Back at Hogwarts-**

Professor Dumbledore looked out at all the students in his school and watched as they all interacted with each other and not just people in their year or house and smiled. Maybe just maybe this story could bring them together.

Dumbledore had changed the school tables and uncomfortable wooden chairs into something more comfortable: sofas and arm chairs. After he had done that they all had to find a seat and they couldn't all sit as a house and then after about 20 minutes they all got talking even if it was about what they had heard so far in the book about Harry's adventure before he came to Hogwarts. It was a start and Dumbledore could be more happier with what he was seeing in front of him.

Dumbledore looked at his watch and noticed that Harry and professor McGonagall had left half an hour ago and hopefully they would be back soon because soon enough someone was going to asked about reading the next part of the book.

~8~

Ron was sat between Hermione and Ginny. He wasn't happy the whole school was talking about the book they were reading which meant they were talking about Harry.

Hermione had forgotten he was even there and was happily talking to two Ravenclaw Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones about what they had heard in the book so far and lessons they had already had this year so far.

Ginny was the same she was talking with Hannah Abbott and Thomas Dean. As he sat there by himself but at least they weren't talking to Slytherin that he couldn't take.

Ron hated that they could easily forget he was even there even them Harry wasn't around, even his own family members forgot he was there. Was he really that forgettable?

Ron knew he got jealous easily of the things people had and the money they had because his family doesn't have much money and he doesn't get new things a lot but why must people forget that he there all the time.

Ron watched Hermione talk happily and easily with Terry Boot and felt a burning jealous begin to burn through him, she was suppose to be his and he would make it so she was and nothing would stop him.

Silence rang through the great hall and McGonagall and Harry walked through the door with two other people and everyone knew that the man must be Harry's dad and the other must be this Ellie person Harry spoke of before he left.

Harry watched as they whole hall was silence as they walked into the hall everyone watching them as they sat down.

"This is not awkward at all." Harry whispered to his dad and Alan smiled and laughed a little at his son. Harry really hated the attention he always got were ever he went in the wizarding world.

"What?!" Harry said loudly to them all and most of them turned away and looked at anything but at Harry.

"All right now that there back we can continue with the reading." said Dumbledore cheerfully and smiled at Harry he was more relaxed now that his dad and Ellie were here with him. "I trust that you have been informed about what his happening here?" Dumbledore asked looking at Alan.

"Yes." was all Alan said in reply. This was all new to him and it would take awhile to get use to he had never spent much time in the wizarding world it had been Ellie who had taking Harry school shopping after his first year.

"Who would like to read?" Dumbledore asked everyone in the hall.

"I think Ron should read next professor." replied Harry straight away.

As much as Harry dislikes Ron's jealously over the things he had and got from his dad, Sirius and Remus he was his friend and even if they were drifting apart Harry always remember that Ron was there and included him in everything he did.

Ron looked at Harry as he said this and then Professor Dumbledore as he sent the book his way.

Ron opened the book and began.

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't a great chapter. I will hopefully be updating on New Years. **


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sorry this is late I have been seriously sick since Boxing day. I hope you all enjoy this. I think this is the longest chapter yet :)

I am sorry for any mistakes in spelling and grammar I am trying. I fixed some of little mistakes I had noticed. I am almost finished with the next chapter and with any luck it will be out by the weekend. 

"**Chapter Five: Two no shows and a sick Triceratops." **Mumbled Ron.

**They all sat around a large table as they waited for their lunch to be served. Harry looked down and away as the food was placed in front of him. How was she suppose to eat after what he just saw?**

"**None of these attractions are ready yet, but the park will open with the basic tour you are about to take and then other rides will come online, six or twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs." Mr. Hammond explained calmly. "Speared no expense."**

"**And we can change anything we want." replied Don straight away. "$2,000 a day, $10.000 a day and people will pay. Then there's the merchandise-" **

Seriously was that all the man thought of money thought Susan Bones. There was more to life then just money and what you could make from something. The man needed help.

"**Donald." said Mr. Hammond calmly once again. "This park was not built to cater only for the super rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals." **

A least he was thinking sense thought Susan what does being born into a rich family have to do with if you get to do something or not? Everyone has the right to be equals in everything.

"**Sure they will." Donald replied straight away unconventionally. " We'll have a coupon day or something."**

**Mr. Hammond laughed in disbelief and Don smiled in return.**

**Ian had been watching the two and couldn't really believe what he was seeing in front of him.**

"**The lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here staggers me." Ian stated softly. "Well, thank you Doctor Malcolm but I think things are a little different than you and I had feared." said Don with little care.**

"**I know they are a lot worse." replied Ian.**

People through out the hall all raised eyebrow they could find anything wrong with anything so far.

"**Now, wait a second, we haven't even seen the park yet-"**

"**Donald, let him talk. There's no reason, I want to hear every viewpoint." Mr. Hammond reminded him.**

"**Don't you see the danger, John." asked Ian. "Inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force the planet's ever seen but you wield it like a kid that's found his dad's gun." **

"**It's hardly appropriate to start hurling-." Don wanted to go on but couldn't.**

"**If I may." Ian jumped in. "I'll tell you the problem with scientific power you're using here." Ian voice got louder as he talked. "It didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves so you don't take any of the responsibility for it." **

**Mr. Hammond looked at Ian and shook his head sadly.**

"**You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could and before you even knew what you had, your parented it, and packaged it and slapped it on a plastic lunch box and now your selling it." Ian said and then hit the table twice as he finished then looked at Mr. Hammond.**

**Mr. Hammond looked at Ian his hands together and placed **

**under his chin.**

"**I don't think you're giving us our due credit, our scientists have done things which nobody has ever done before." **

"**Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether they could do it they didn't stop and think if they should." **

"**Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction. If I created Condors on this island you wouldn't have anything to say." Mr Hammond said defending himself and the park.**

**Ian shook his head as Mr. Hammond spoke.**

"**This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot and nature selected them for extinction." explained Ian. **

"**I don't understand this Luddite attitude. Especially from a scientist. How can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?" asked Mr. Hammond.**

Alan remembered this conversation very well he had thought it was a stupid thing for them to be arguing about then and now it doesn't seem to be a stupid argument anymore. Maybe they should have listened to Ian then and so many things could have been avoided.

"**What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery I call the rape of the nature world."**

"**Well, the question is how can you know anything about a extinct eco-system? How can you ever assume that you can control it? You have poisonous plants in this building. You picked them because they look good but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in and they'll defend themselves violently, if necessary."**

**Mr. Hammond looked around the table trying to find some support for what he was doing on the island.**

"**Dr. Grant. If there's one person who could appreciate what I am trying to do." Mr. Hammond said looking at Alan.**

"**The world has just changed so radically and we're all trying to catch up." Alan replied calmly and he looked at Mr. Hammond. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions but dinosaurs and man are two species separated by 65 million years of evolution have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea what to expect?" **

Ellie looked at Alan and smiled that was the Alan she wished she got to see more of the open minded Alan but sadly some thing we never going to change and she knew that.

"**I don't believe it. You're meant to come here and defend me against these characters," Mr. Hammond told Alan pointing a finger at him. "and they only one I have on my side is the blood sucking lawyer." **

**Don looked at Mr. Hammond quickly and the said. "Thank you."**

Some of the students and professors laughed at that. Don could see that what Mr. Hammond said wasn't really a compliment or if it was it was a backhanded one.

**A man walked over to Mr. Hammond and whispered something into his ear and Mr. Hammond stood and smiled.**

"**They're here." he whispered.**

"**You four are gonna have a spot of company out in the park." Mr. Hammond informed them as the walked down the stairs the same way they had come in a few hours before. "Spend a little time with the target audience."**

"**Grandpa!" two children cried happily.**

"**Kids!"**

**The two ran up the stairs towards Mr. Hammond.**

"**Wait! Careful with me." Mr. Hammond said as they jumped on him so that they were all now setting on the stairs.**

**Mr. Hammond two grandchildren were happily talking with him really quickly and that gave Harry a minute to get a quick look at them.**

**The girl was blonde and tall and looked to be a little older then himself and the boy was about his age maybe a year or so younger.**

**Harry looked at everybody behind him and smiled at them. Ian looked indifferent to them coming but his dad looked overwhelmed at the very thought and Harry couldn't work out way.**

Harry still thought about the fact his dad doesn't like children to much and sometimes Harry can't help but wonder way his dad adopted him in the first place. Not that he will ever ask.

**Two cars pulled up in front on the centre as the walked out they had Jurassic Park written on the side of the cars.**

"**Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious, though." muttered Mr. Hammond to Alan as they got closer.**

"**These will be you transports for the afternoon."**

"**No drivers?" questioned Don.**

"**No, drivers. They're electric. They run on the track in the middle of the roadway here." explained Mr. Hammond as the kids got into the cars. "Totally non-polluting. Top of the line. Spared no expense."**

"**It's a interactive CD-ROM! You touch the screen and it talks about whatever you want." **

"**Lex, you're all right in there?" Mr. Hammond asked as he heard her excited voice. "Mr. Potter come with me. Dr. Grant come in the second car."**

**Harry followed Mr. Hammond but not before looking at his dad.**

**Alan walked to the car Mr. Hammond had said with Ian behind him and Mr. Hammond walked up the stairs once again.**

**Alan was suddenly stopped by one of Mr. Hammond's grandchildren.**

**Alan looked down at the boy no knowing what to say or do as the boy looked up at him happily smiling.**

"**I read your book." the boy said cheerfully.**

"**That's great." replied Alan and walked away.**

"**Do you really think dinosaurs turned into birds and that's where they went?" he asked curiously as he followed Alan.**

**Alan looked the car door and got in.**

"**A few species may have evolved along those lines."**

**Is was as Alan sat down that he noticed that the boy was following him when the boy closed the car door. Harry smiled as he turned in the front seat and looked at two.**

"**They don't look like birds to me." the boy commented as Alan looked down at the boy.**

**Alan signed and opened the car door on his left and got out as the boy continued to talk.**

"What is the difference between him asking all these questions and when Harry did it?" asked Ellie suddenly.

Alan signed he knew she would ask that. "It's different because Harry his my son and Harry always seemed to know when all his questions were bothering me and he would then study and find the answer himself. Plus Harry was independent and didn't follow me everywhere he just liked knowing I was close by if anything happened." Alan explained himself.

Way was it so hard for people to understand?

"**I heard that there was this meteor hit the earth someplace down in Mexico and made this big crater." the boy said as he followed Alan once again.**

"**Listen," mumbled Alan.**

"**Tim."**

"Finally! The boys name." shouted Terry Boot loudly.

"**Tim, which car were you planning on?" **

"**Which ever one you are." Tim replied.**

**Alan signed to himself and headed towards the other car Tim still following behind him and talking.**

"**I heard about this thing in _Omni _about this meteor making all this heat."**

**Alan opened the car door and let Tim get in.**

"**It made diamond dust and that changed the weather and they died because of the weather."**

**Alan continued to fold the door open as he talked.**

"**My teacher tells me about this book by a guy named Bakker and he says-"**

**Alan closed the car door on the boy and headed back to the other car again.**

"RUDE!"

**But he came face to face with Mr. Hammond's granddaughter.**

"**He said I should ride with you 'cause it'd be good for you."**

**Alan looked at Harry who smiled at his sheepishly and Alan nodded slowly.**

_**The boat is now loading. Everyone must be on the dock for 19:00 departure.**_

"Before you all say anything," Harry said seeing people questioning his Alan parenting. "Dad looks after me wonderfully we went fishing and camping and everything but dad just isn't good with other peoples kids."

Ellie smiled looking at Harry defending his dad and it was true Alan was wonderful with Harry but any other kids and he loses it.

"**National weather service is tracking a tropical storm about 75 miles west of us." Robert told Mr. Hammond.**

"**Why didn't I build it Orlando?" Mr. Hammond muttered to himself.**

Harry and Alan were glad he hadn't because what was about to happen soon was bad enough but imagine it in a area with civilians in the area as well. It would have be..., they didn't want to think about it.

"**I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe it'll swing south like the last one." Robert said as they looked at the computer image.**

**Mr. Hammond nodded and then patted the other man on the back and said. "Start the tour program." **

**The other man turned round and typed something into the computer and looked back at Mr. Hammond and Robert and said. "Hold onto you butts." as he started the tour.**

**The three in the control room watched as the tour began.**

**Everyone was in the cars and they were all happy and excited to see what the tour was going to bring and what they would see.**

"**You want to join the future, right?"**

"**God help us we are in the hands of engineers." stated Ian.**

_**During your tour, the appropriate information will be automatically selected and displayed for you. Simply touch the screen displaying the appropriate icon.**_

**No one was really listening to what the computer was saying.**

"**Hey, look!" said Tim loudly to Don who was the only adult in the car with them.**

**They drove towards a large gate that had the words 'Jurassic Park' written above it.**

"**Are we gonna hit that?" asked Lex.**

"**_Welcome to Jurassic Park." _**

"**What have they got in there King Kong?" said Ian as the drove through the gate that had automatically opened for them.**

_**If you look to the right you'll see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus.**_

"**Dilophosaurus!" Alan almost whispered in disbelief.**

"**Shit!" **

_**One of the earliest carnivores we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting it's venom at it's prey coursing blindness and paralysis...**_

**Everyone was looking out the windows hoping to get a look but sadly they couldn't see anything. **

"**Dad? Where..." said Harry quietly and Alan hit the side of the car seat in disappointment.**

"**Damn." **

**They continued on with the tour as the cars moved to the next area.**

**In the control room everyone was watching to see what happens.**

"**Vehicle headlights are on and not responding," mumbled one of the man in the control room. "Those shouldn't be running off the car batteries."**

"**Item 151 on today's glitch list." he said writing in down on the list. "We have all the problems of a major theme park and a zoo and the computer aren't even on their feet yet."**

"**Yes." said Mr. Hammond softly. "Our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers?" **

**The man in question turned to face Mr. Hammond and laughed.**

"**I am totally unappreciated in my time. You can run this park from this room with minimal staff for up to three days and you think that kind of automation is easy?" Dennis questioned. "Or cheap? You know anyone who can network eight machines and de-bug two million lines of code on my salary? If so, I want to see them." **

A few people could understand why Dennis was so angry he almost by himself made it so the park could work and run with little help and all they asked was more of him.

"**I am sorry about you financial problems, I really am, but they are you problems." replied Mr. Hammond and he was sorry for Dennis.**

"**You're absolutely right. Everything is my problem." **

"**I will not be drawn into another financial debate with you. I really will not." Mr. Hammond said firmly.**

"**There's been hardly any debate at all." Dennis said and took a bite of his candy bar.**

" **I don't blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them."**

"**Thanks dad." mumbled Dennis unhappily back.**

"**The headlights?" **

"**I'll de-bug the tour program when they get back, Okay?" **

**The other man how asked about the headlights singed and turned away from Dennis.**

"**It'll eat a lot of compute cycles. We'll lose part of the system. There's a small amount of memory you can't use it for everything." Dennis explained.**

**The other man gave up listening to Dennis half way through he had heard it all before.**

"**Are you gonna compile for half an hour-."**

"**Quiet, all of you!" said Robert loudly. "They're approaching the Tyrannosaur paddock."**

**The car approached a large open space with a tall fence then the cars slowed down and stopped.**

**Everyone in the cars looked out and hoped and tried to see the dinosaur within. But all the could see at the moment was trees and brushes.**

**Back in the car that Alan and Harry were in with Ian, Ian sat close to the window and began to talk. **

"**God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs." Ian said more to himself then anyone.**

"**Dinosaurs eat man." Harry muttered back.**

**Alan and Ian look at Harry with raised eyebrows but Harry doesn't notice he just get closer to the window hoping to see something. **

"_**We'll try and tempt the Rex now, keep watching the fence."**_

**Suddenly a goat appears in a cage from under the ground. **

"**What's going to happen to the Goat?" Lex asks Don. "He's going to eat the Goat?" Lex reply's asking her own question.**

"**Excellent." said Tim happily looking out the window.**

"**What's the matter, kid?" said Don looking at the Goat. "You never had lamb chops?"**

"**I happen to be a Vegetarian." Lex informed him.**

"**They all waited quietly hoping that the Rex would come close enough so they could get a look at it.**

"**T-Rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt." Alan said. "Can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct." **

**They all moved away from the windows and sat back down disappointed once again. **

Everyone in the great hall signed they wanted to see a dinosaur and so far on this dinosaurs tour there has been none. :(

**Back in the control room Mr. Hammond watch on thanks to CCTV just as disappointed. **

**Ian moved in close to the camera. "Eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaurs tour, right?" Ian asked hitting the camera screen.**

"**I really hate that man." Mr. Hammond said to himself shacking his head.**

"**The Tyrannosaur doesn't obey any set pattern or park schedules." Ian said to Alan. "The essence of chaos."**

"**I still don't understand chaos." Harry said as they moved away to continue on with the tour. "It simply deals with the unpredictability in complex systems." **

**Harry nodded not really understanding.**

"**The shorthand is the butterfly effect."**

**Harry nodded he could understand that but but he was sure he would never understand it in great detail.**

**Alan had stopped listening to Harry and Ian straight after Harry's question and was looking out the window when he spotted something. **

**Opening the car door as the car was still moving and having a quick look to make sure he had enough time to move out of the way before the other car passed he jumped out of the moving car.**

"**There. Look at this. See? I'm right again. Nobody could have predicted that Dr. Grant would jump out of a moving vehicle." **

**Harry moved towards the car door not telling to Ian and opened the door and followed his dad calling out to him as he did so.**

"**And there's another example." Ian said to a empty car. "See, I am now by myself, talking to myself. That's chaos theory." **

Many people in the hall raised their eyebrows as Ian Malcolm talked to himself in the car. Did that man love the sound of his own voice?

**From the control room Mr. Hammond could see what was happening. **

"**Stop the program." he ordered.**

"**I told you how many times we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicles doors." said Robert as he walked over to get a better look at what was going on.**

Harry had liked Robert a lot he was happy to answer any questions you had about the dinosaurs and was good at his job. He was brave as well. Harry was sad when they found out he had died. Harry would have liked to have got to know him better.

_**Stopping park vehicles and rebooting program. We're on will notify for resume.**_

**Dennis looked around hoping no one would notice what he was doing.**

"What is he doing?" asked a Ravenclaw first year.

"You'll see." muttered Harry in reply and nodded to Ron to keep reading.

"**Like I was saying." said Tim running to Alan's side "There's this book by a guy named Bakker and he says dinosaurs died from diseases." **

"**Where are we going?" **

"**Anyone else think we shouldn't be out here?" Don asked them all but on one replied they all continue to follow Alan as he walked ahead.**

"**Really?" Alan replied to Tim.**

"**Yours was fully illustrated." Harry said back to his dad and Alan gave Harry a look and Harry smiled back at him.**

Sirius and Remus looked at each other they had never seen Harry behave like a normal child his age should. He was always well mannered and polite around all adults but it seemed that when he was with Alan he was just another kid. So why wasn't he around them? They would like to see a more childish and cheeky Harry how did and enjoyed all the things everyone else his age does, so doesn't he let himself around them and at Hogwarts.

**Suddenly Lex falls over and Alan quickly grabs her by the arm and helps her up.**

"**You Okay?" Alan asks her and Lex nodded in reply **

"**Look at this. Wait. Watch." Tim said.**

**Harry watched as Tim tried to get is dads attention but Harry learnt along time ago when his dads mind was on other things getting his attention was hard not that Harry missed out on anything as a child but Harry knew work always came first.**

Alan looked at Harry sadly when he heard that.

"Do you still think that?" Alan asked his Son.

Harry looked at his dad and then away and mumbled quietly. "Sometimes."

Alan looked at Harry with a mix of emotions not knowing what to say and then looked to Ellie for help.

Ellie signed to herself sometimes she was sure Alan was helpless.

"What makes you think that?" she asked softly and quietly so that the whole hall couldn't hear what was being said.

All Harry did was shrug his shoulders. Ellie signed again why did the boy have to be so stubborn?

"All right. What would you like to do more with Alan?"

Harry looked at her and then his dad and signed to himself he knew he wasn't getting out of this conversation anytime soon.

"I guess..., go camping and hunting like we use to. I just wanna spend time with you dad that's not about work. Just the two of use." Harry mumbled softly not really looking at them.

Alan nodded to himself. He could do that. They hadn't done something together just them in years.

"All right," Alan said. "We'll talk more later."

Harry nodded and continued to look down as he listened to Ron speak.

Sirius and Remus looked on at the father son moment and smiled sadly thinking of all the things he should have been doing with James. Maybe they should take him somewhere or tell him more about the Potter family history so he can feel closer to them.

**Alan made them all stop suddenly.**

"**Everybody stay here."**

**They all listened to Alan for about 5 seconds before Harry looked at everyone and then followed his dad.**

"**Wow." Harry whispered as he got a look at what his had seen from the car.**

**A Triceratops.**

**Alan was talking with the man who was looking after the animal as he waited for someone to come take the animal away and hopefully find out what was wrong with it and make in better.**

**Alan calmly walked over to the large dinosaurs and touched it.**

"**Don't be scared. Come on, it's Okay. Muldoon tranquillised her for me." the man explained. "She's sick."**

**Harry smiled at the animal in wonder. "Oh my God!"**

**Harry walked over as well and stood close to his dad and touched the animal both laughing and crying at the same time.**

"**She was always my favourite when I was a kid and now I see she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Alan told Harry. **

Ellie so wished she could have gone with them. Horrible events that had taken place there or not but sadly she was working on something different in Peru at the time.

**Harry smiled down at the animal and mumbled to the creature softly. "It's Okay." **

**He looked in her month and saw a horrible swelling inside her month.**

"**Microvesicles. Interesting."**

**The man who was looking after her came over and gave Harry something to help him get a better look.**

"**Thanks." Harry replied to the man.**

"**What are the symptoms?" Harry asked him.**

"**Imbalance, disorientation, laboured breathing. It seems to happen every sox weeks of so."**

"**Every six weeks."**

**Alan was by now laying on the animals belly listening to it breath.**

"**These are dilated." Harry told the man.**

"**They are?" **

"**That's pharmacological. From local plant life."**

**Harry jumped up trying to see if he could find anything that could be the problem.**

"**Is this west Indian lilic?" **

"**Yes. We know they're toxic but the animals don't eat them."**

**Harry looked around and picked something up from under the plant.**

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Pretty sure." he replied and Harry shook his head it didn't add up.**

Harry know what was coming next and was looking forward to there reaction.

"**There's only one way to be positive. I'd have to see the dinosaurs droppings."**

"**Dino droppings? Droppings?" muttered Ian in disbelief.**

"Harry you didn't?" said Hermione looking at him and Harry just smiled the animals welfare was much more important then anything else in that moment. What was a few minutes of discomfort if he was able to save the animal?

**Back at control centre.**

"**Yeah, yeah I got that." said Robert on the phone and then looked at Mr. Hammond. "that storm centre hasn't dissipated or changed course we're going to have to cut the tour short I am afraid we'll pick it up again tomorrow." Robert told Mr. Hammond softly.**

"**Are you sure we have to." questioned Mr. Hammond.**

"**It isn't worth taking the chance." **

"**Sustained winds at 45 knots." **

"**Tell them when they are back in the cars."**

_**Ladies and gentleman last shuttle leaving for the dock we're leaving in five minutes.**_

_**Mr. Hammond looked on sadly the tour wasn't going to plan. **_

"_**Damn!" Mr. Hammond said angrily.**_

**When they found the droppings they were must bigger then expected.**

**They were taller then Ian and three times his size.**

"**That's one big pile of sh!t." Ian said upon looking at it.**

**Harry was looking through it...**

"Ew!" almost every student mumbled making a disgusted face. Most looked a Harry weirdly.

"What?" Harry asked them all.

They all shook their heads. How could he do that? Why would he do that?

**With plastic gloves on and then he looked at the man and said.**

"**Your right. There's no trace of lilic berries. That's odd, though." Harry paused for a second. "All right, she's suffering from melic toxicity..., every six weeks." **

"Why do you care so much?" asked Ginny. She couldn't understand why he would care so much.

"Because she was in pain and suffering and if I could do something I was willing to right." Harry replied looking her in the eyes.

All the animal lovers in the room nodded. Animals shouldn't suffer if there was something that could be done.

**Harry walked passed his dad and Ian muttering to himself it didn't add up.**

"**You will remember to wash your hands before you eat something, right?" Ian called out to him but Harry didn't answer he just continued walking.**

**Alan signed and then began walking the same way Harry had just walked off in.**

**Meanwhile Dennis was busying himself with his computer in the control room.**

People had kind of forgot about him he a second.

**The clouds had started to rolling in and lighting was flashing over head with a little thunder.**

"**Doctors, if you please, I have to insist we get moving." said Don as Lex looked around scared. "I'll like to go back with him dad and finish up with the Trilce." Harry said carefully.**

"**Sure. I'm in a gas powered jeep." he said to Alan. "I'll drop him off at the centre before I make the boat."**

**Alan at him and then Harry and slowly nodded.**

"**You look after him, Dr. Harding." Alan said.**

"You just let him go off with people you just met?" questioned Mrs. Weasely disapprovingly.

Alan looked at the lady and could tell straight away she didn't like his parenting style.

"Harry wanted to make sure the animal was going to be all right and the man was going to be taking him back to Mr. Hammond I saw no harm. Also Harry is a independent boy he doesn't not needed to be watched and mothered by anyone all the time." Alan stated.

"He was a ten year old boy!" Mrs. Weasely replied straight away.

"I know but he can not hold onto me all his life. I will guide and advice him but he decides what he believes is right and wrong I can't not tell him that. How will he grow into a responsible adult if I don't let him grow on his own?" Alan asked the women.

Molly signed his man called himself a parent. He was not good enough to raise Harry. Molly could already tell this.

Arthur looked on and shook his head he could tell something was going to be said by his wife towards Dr. Grant as they read through the book which would spark some kind of argument and he hoped all involved wouldn't take offence.

Alan just watched on but Ellie could tell the women was going to be a thorn in Alan stay here and that of anything was said Alan would defend himself and Harry would defend his dad to the end of the earth.

Ron looked on and then away he decided the best way to go was for him to begin reading again.

"**I'll catch up with you, dad. I promise." **

**Alan still wasn't 100% sure about this.**

"**Go enjoy the rest of the tour." Harry told his dad knowing Alan was looking forward to seeing everything else and Harry wanted to help the animal in front of them if he could.**

"**You sure." Alan asked.**

"**Yeah, I wanna stay with her a little longer."**

"**Okay then." Alan said messing with Harry's already wild hair.**

**Harry smiled at his dad and then walked back over to Dr. Harding who was with the animal and everyone else walked back to the car just as it started to rain.**

"That's the end." Ron told them all closing the book.

Sirius looked on as Harry talked with Alan and Ellie and it was easy to see he was happy and comfortable with them both. He had a family they may not be family by blood but by everything else that matted they were and then smile.

Sirius could understand that very well because until he ran away from home that one summer he had no family whatsoever but after he had. James' father had been the father he never had up until that point in his life and he would change any of it for the world.

Sirius looked over at Remus and nodded.

They had talked and they wanted to get to know Alan Grant he was a big part of Harry's life and they knew almost nothing about him and they were going to change that.

A/N: I am not sure how long it will be until I get to update this but I will do it as quickly as I can.

Tami :)


	8. Chapter 7

_Chaostheory1989: Thanks for the review and I will fix the mistakes you pointed out at some point in the future._

_Lightingbade49: Molly should keep her comments to herself but she won't. :D_

_Toby860: Harry will be playing Ellie's parts in the movies I may change somethings if I can think of a way to do it. _

_Last but no mean least I wanna thank everyone else for their reviews._

_This chapter was hard to write and I hope I got everything with the T-rex right. Let me know._

_~8~_

The doors of the great hall opened suddenly and loudly making most of the people inside the hall jump not expecting other people to arrive.

Everyone turned to have a look at who it was and once they noticed who it was they relaxed.

"Who are they?" asked Ellie quietly.

"Bill and Charlie Weasely." Harry mumbled in reply as he watched the two walk up to Professor Dumbledore.

They couldn't hear what was being said between the three but Harry guessed that they were also people on the list of people who were meant to hear about his life before Hogwarts.

Harry wasn't sure why they were here he wasn't very close with them but it could have been worse and Harry knew that.

They watched as Bill and Charlie moved away from the Professor and towards their family to greet them.

Harry still wasn't happy with the fact people got see apart of his life that was private and apart of his life that he kept away from the magical world. With his dad, Ellie and his few friends he has back home he could be just another 'normal' boy. There was no dark lord, fan girls or anything of the kind he was just Harry he liked being just Harry.

Harry knew that Mrs. Weasely wasn't going to like his dads parenting style straight away because his dad wasn't a overbearing parent he had always aloud Harry to make his own choices and there were never many rules Harry had to follow but that being said Alan had always made sure Harry was safe and happy and in the end isn't that what was important?

Harry knew the his dad and Mrs. Weasely would be having words in the near future and Harry wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Before anyone could offer to reading next the televisions all around the hall came to life the show the next part in the story.

Harry also noticed it was getting dark outside. The day had past very quickly surprisingly.

**There were flashes of lightning now and tooth-rattling claps of thunder.**

**Alan turns and starts walking to the car then turns back and waves to Harry who waves back happily.**

**Dennis was talking on the phone to a man waiting near the boat for him. Dennis was watching the man over one of the CCTV cameras.**

"**_There is nothing I can do. The captain says we have to go, we go."_ the man told Dennis.**

"**No, no, no. You're got to give me time." Dennis said. "I did a test run it took 20 minutes. I think I can push it to 18 but you're got to give me at least 15 minutes."**

"_**No promises." **_**the man said and the hung up the phone.**

**Dennis looked to his left making sure the other people in the room weren't looking or had heard his conversation.**

"**Visitor vehicles are returning to the garage."**

**Mr. Hammond sighed sadly looking at the amber on top of his walking stick.**

"**So much for our first tour. Two no shows and one sick Triceratops." Mr. Hammond said disappointedly.**

"**It could have been worse, John. A lot worse." **

**Dennis Nedry stands up. He's shaking in his shoes, but trying like hell to be casual.**

"**Anybody want a soda or something? Im going up to the machines? I had too many sweets." Dennis said and everyone looked at him. "I thought maybe I'd get somebody something. I'm going to get something salty." Dennis said a little nervously.**

**Mr. Hammond and Ray shake their heads. Dennis starts to leave, then turns back with an afterthought that is so rehearsed its almost obvious.**

"**Oh, I finished de-bugging the phones. I was going to so I did. So I de-bugged the phones ans I thought maybe... I should tell you the system will be compiling for 18 to 20 minutes so some of the minor systems they might go on and off for a while but it's nothing to worry about." **

**Dennis moves back to his computer and clicks on execute.**

**Then he pulls up a stopwatch on the computer screen and set the same time on his watch for one minutes and he starts to leave but the turns as he remembers the shaving cream can then he leaves.**

"Oh is this when-" Hermione didn't get to finish her question because Harry answered it before she could finish.

"Yep!"

**~8~**

**Night had completely fallen now, and the rain has started. A tropical storm, the rain falling in drenching sheets on the roofs and hoods of the cars which were making their way slowly back to the visitor's centre.**

**Alan and Ian were alone in the car. Alan looking out the window.**

"**Do you have any kids?" asked Alan.**

"**Me? Hell, yeah. Three. I love kids." replied Ian.**

**Alan hummed in reply.**

"**Anything at all can and does happen." Ian said. "Same with wives, for that matter."**

"**You're married?" **

"**Occasionally."**

"Occasionally! How many times has be been married?" asked Susan Bones looking at Harry, his dad and Ellie.

"I have no idea, Susan." Harry replied cooly. Harry had forgot wizards were a little closed minded when people married more then once. Blaise looked at the people around him and sighed sadly because his mum had married many times and he was use to there closed mindedness but that didn't mean he liked it.

**Ian sighed a little uncomfortably. "I'm always on the look out for a future ex Mrs. Malcolm."**

**~8~**

**Dennis Nedry, waits outside the silver door marked "EMBRYONIC COLD STORAGE," staring at the digital stopwatch in his hand.**

"**Five, four, three, two one." **

**The security cameras go off line and the security lock panel goes dark and the door clunks**

**ajar. **

**Dennis quickly makes his way through the door. **

**Back in the control room Ray notices something.**

"**That's odd."**

"**What?"**

"**Door security systems are shutting down."**

"**Nedry said a few systems would go off line, didn't he?" said Mr. Hammond.**

**Dennis quickly walked/ran into the cooler and Dennis hurries in and flips open the hatch on the bottom of the shaving cream can, revealing slotted compartments inside. He goes to**

**the rack of dozens of thin glass slides. A sign says "VIABLE EMBRYOS - HANDLE WITH EXTREME CARE!"**

**He takes the slides out of the rack one by one. They're labelled - "STEGOSAURUS", "APATOSAURUS", "TYRANNOSAURUS REX" - and puts them into the can.**

**~8~**

**The screen in the car goes off.**

"**So is there a Mrs. Grant?" questioned Ian and Alan shook his head.**

"**Girlfriend?" **

**Alan nodded. "Dr. Ellie Sattler." Alan told him.**

Ellie looked at Alan and smiled sadly at him a smile which he returned.

Harry looks at the two wishing they could work out their problems but he knows that will not happen not matter how much he wished it would.

"**Good. That's good. What about kids?"**

"**Just Harry." replied Alan.**

Harry smiled at his dad. It was nice to know that his dad talked about him when he wasn't around.

**The cars jerk to a stop. The lights in the vehicles and along the road go out, plunging them into blackness. Grant jerks his hands away from the steering column.**

"**What'd I touch?" said Alan assuming it was his fault.**

"**You didn't touch anything. We stopped." **

Harry moved closer to his dad. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Sirius, Remus or Albus.

This were everything starts to go wrong big time.

**~8~**

**In the control room Ray stares as flashing lights crawling across the screen.**

"**What the hell!" **

"**What now?" asked Mr. Hammond.**

"**Fences are failing all over the park." Ray told him.**

"**Find Nedry! Check the vending machines." Mr. Hammond said to Robert angrily and quickly.**

**~8~**

**Dennis' jeep splashes up to the giant gates that lead into Jurassic Park. Dennis jumps out and hurries to the control panel on the side of the cement supports.**

**He flicks a switch and gates unlock.**

**He jumps back in the car and noses into the gates, shoving them open far enough to drive through.**

**He drives into the park grounds.**

Many through out the hall shook their heads. Umbridge couldn't believe that everyone was believing this insane story. There was no way that muggles were able to do any of this wizard were above the filthy muggles and it had always been that way.

**~8~**

**They all walk over to Dennis' computer.**

"**Just look at this work station." Ray pushes all the junk food off the desk and tries to work.**

Some of the girls in the hall made disgusted faces at the mess.

"**What a complete slob."**

Many nodded in agreement.

**Robert steps forward with an alarmed look.**

"**The raptor fences aren't out, are they?"**

**All three look at each other alarmed at the thought.**

"**No, no. They're still on." Ray said quickly. **

**The three sighed in relief.**

"**Why the hell would he turn the other ones off?" Mr. Hammond said puzzled.**

"Why indeed?"

**~8~**

**A wire mesh fence in front of us has a very clear sign:**

**DANGER! ELECTRIFIED FENCE!**

**This Door Cannot Be Opened**

**When Fence is Armed!**

**Dennis shoves the door open and runs from the fence back to his jeep, drops it in gear, and tears off down the park road. The rain is absolutely flowing down now, the road is rapidly turning to mud.**

**Dennis can barely see through the windshield. He's driving as fast as possible, checking his watch every few seconds.**

**He leans forward, squinting to see through the windshield, wiping off the condensation with his free hand. A fork in the road rushes into view. He jumps on the brakes - to late. The jeep careens into a signpost.**

"Oh!"

"Ouch!"

**He throws the door open and hurries to the fallen sign: "To The East Dock". He props it up - the directional arrow swings hopelessly on a nail. He clenches his jaws and growls.**

"**Damn!"**

**Soaked Dennis stomps back to his car.**

**Although he doesn't look too convinced, he drops the car in gear and speeds off to the left.**

"He doesn't even know where he's going!" cried Lavender.

Harry shook his head sadly and then rested it on Alan's shoulder. Alan looked at Harry and smiled down at him pulling him closer then looked at Ellie who smiled at the two happily.

Alan knew what was coming as did Ellie and Harry he had told them both but he knew he would be different for the two to watch and see it happen in front of them. Even if they knew he makes it out Alive.

**~8~**

**Mr. Hammond hovers over Ray's shoulder as he works.**

"**Access main program." muttered Ray to himself as he tried to get into Dennis' computer.**

"**Access main security." everything Ray tried it didn't work**

"**Access main program grid."**

**Suddenly across the whole screen the words. 'You didn't say the magic word' appeared.**

"**Please!" said Ray livid. "Goddamn it. I hate this hacker crap."**

"**Call Dennis' people in Cambridge." said Mr. Hammond to Ray and Ray takes the phone from him.**

**Ray tries to get a outside line. Robert comes over to the two.**

"**Phones are out, too."**

**Mr. Hammond looked defeated and looks at Robert and asked.**

"**Where did the vehicles stop?"**

**~8~**

_**BAAA!**_

**The goat that was brought up from the underground earlier is still tethered in the same place, bleating in the pouring rain.**

**The two cars sit still in the middle of the road. Alan's form races back from the front car to the rear car.**

**Soaking wet Alan gets back into the care and closes the door behind him. Ian turns to him.**

"**Their radio out, too." Alan told him. "Gennaro said to stay put." **

"**Kids okay?" asked Ian.**

"**I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" relies Alan.**

Ellie looks at Alan with a raised eyebrow and shacks her head. Alan looks away from her. He was truly clueless sometimes.

"**Kids get scared."**

"**What's scary? It's just a little hiccup in the power." replied Alan calmly.**

"**I'm not scared." mumbled Ian.**

"**I didn't say you were scared."**

"**I know."**

**Ian turns and looks out at the driving rain, and the fence that stands between them and the tyrannosaur paddock. He is scared. They both are.**

**~8~**

"**Boo!" shouted Tim. He was bored. **

**Lex jumps looking at her little brother. Don just watches on.**

"**Hey, were did you find those?" Don asked Tim.**

"**In the box under my seat."**

"**Are they heavy?" **

"**Yeah."**

"**Then they're expensive. Put them back." Don leans back and closes his eyes.**

"Seriously! I swear all that man thinks about is money." yelled Hermione disgusted with the man.

"He's a lawyer." Hermione heard Harry's dad say as if that explained everything.

Hermione looked from Alan to Harry who nodded in a agreement and then Ellie who just shrugged.

What could you do all lawyers think about it how to get their client as much money as they could because in the end it makes them more.

**Tim didn't listen to Don instead he climbs onto the back seat.**

"**Don't scare me." muttered Lex hitting Tim with her hat.**

**Tim puts on the goggles and turns them on.**

**Tim stares out the back window of the car with Alan and Ian in it, behind them.**

"**Oh, cool! Night vision." **

Harry smiles when he saw Tim's face. It had been nice to have someone near his age that liked and had knowledge of dinosaurs like him.

**As Tim watches the door to the other car opens and a hand reaches out holding a canteen.**

**Alan pulls the canteen back in, closes the door and takes a drink then hands it to Ian and then they wait.**

**Tim continues to stare out of the back window with the goggles.**

**He swings his legs - but suddenly stops. He feels something. He pulls off the goggles and turns back. He moves into the back seat with Lex who is tapping her hat, and reaches forward to still her hand.**

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

"**Do you feel that?" Tim asks his sister. She doesn't answer.**

**Tim leans over to the front passenger seat and looks at the two plastic cups of water that sit in the recessed holes on the dashboard.**

**As he watches, the water in the glasses vibrates, making concentric circles.**

**Then it stops and then it vibrates again. Rhythmically.**

**Like from footsteps.**

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

"What is that?" questioned Justin.

Alan, Ellie and Harry just looked at each other and decided not to answer his question.

**Don notices as well.**

"**Maybe it's the power trying to come back on." Don whispered.**

"**What is that?" asks Lex.**

**Tim turns and looks out the side window. He can see the area where the goat is tethered. Or was tethered. The chain is still there, but the goat is gone.**

"**Where's the goat?" asked Lex.**

That raised people's eyebrows.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, something was coming they could just tell.

**BANG!**

Many people in the hall jumped and a few screamed at the loud noise, Sirius included. Remus looked at his oldest friend and couldn't help but laugh they both had been involved in the war and Sirius always paid attention to everything around but a loud noise court him off guard.

**They all jump and Lex screams as something hits the Plexiglas sunroof of the car, hard. They look up.**

**It's a bloody, disembodied goat leg.**

"Ew!"

**They looked out the window as saw the T-Rex finished off the goat.**

"**Jesus!" muttered Don freaking out he then opens the door and runs.**

"**He left us!" muttered Lex quietly. **

**Don runs away, as fast as he can, right past the second car, towards a cement block outhouse twenty or thirty yards away.**

**He reaches it, ducks inside, and pulls the door after him and backs into a stall, frantic.**

"Coward!" shouted many people through the hall but the loudest were Fred and George. Many nodded with them even Luna surprisingly.

**Alan and Ian turn and look in the direction Don went.**

"**Where does he think he's going?" asks Alan as they watch Don run into the bathroom.**

"You two didn't notice the huge T-Rex just standing there?" asked Dean Thomas looking at Alan.

"Well we were a little behind them and it was dark." Alan replied with his lame answers because he wasn't sure how they missed that.

"**When you gotta go, you gotta go." replied Ian.**

**A loud noise court their attention.**

**They looks the other way, out the passenger window. As he watches, the fence begins to buckle, its post collapsing into themselves, the wires snapping free.**

"NOOO!" yelled Hermione suddenly.

Harry lifted he head from his dads shoulder and just looked at her, she was so into want she was watching she hadn't noticed she was yelling at a television screen.

"**Dr. Grant." whispered Lex as they watch the same thing happening.**

Alan looked at Lex and smiled sadly he has no idea why Lex and Tim felt safe and comfortable with him he had never been to go with kids but they felt safe with him. How that happened he will never know.

**They watch in horror as the T-Rex steps over the ruined barrier and into the middle of the park road. It just stands there for a moment, swinging its head from one vehicle to the other.**

**Then it roared loudly.**

"**Boy, I hate being right all the time." **

"Now is not the time!" Hermione said coldly.

"But you do it all the time." muttered Ron quietly to Harry and Dean.

Harry and Dean looked at each other then Hermione noticing she hadn't noticed what Ron had said they laughed softly to themselves.

Remus and Sirius look on and smile it was good to know Harry had some true friends Hermione and Neville being two of them and hopefully as they continued to watch Dean will be added into that group of true and trusted friends.

Remus and Sirius had watched Harry with his friends and other people around him when he had around them with them in the room.

They had noticed Ron was jealous when Harry got something new or if all the attention was him or when Remus or Sirius were proud of him for something he done. That wasn't something to base a true and long friendship on or someone you should be friends with in the beginning because in the end if you were to tell them something important and he knew it would get him something he would tell anyone he needed to, to get what he wants.

Then there was Ginny. Everyone knew the girl had a crush on Harry you would be blind not to see it but in the end she didn't like Harry Potter no she like The-Boy-Who-Lived not Harry.

They would be talking with Harry soon about it all as well as Alan he should know what is going on as well.

"**Keep absolutely still." Alan told Ian. "It's vision is based on movement."**

"Really?" asked Justin he had liked dinosaurs as a kid and had wanted to study them before he started Hogwarts. He still wanted to.

Alan nodded yes to the boys question.

**Inside the other car Lex is looking for something that could help.**

**She found a box in the back of the car and a flash light inside it and turns it on.**

"**Turn the light off." muttered Alan as he watched move around.**

"**Turn the light off." said Tim quickly.**

**The Rex strides around to the side of the car and peers down, from high above. Tim leaps into the front seat and pulls the driver's door shut. Both kids are terrified and breathing hard.**

**Lex and Tim look at each other and then the T-Rex roared again and the two cover their ears.**

**The two freezes as the T-Rex bends down and peers right in through the window. The dinosaur's giant, yellowing eye just looking. **

"Wow." whispered Charlie to himself a little lost for words as he got a good look at the dinosaur. The dinosaur was large in size bigger then some of the smaller Dragons he works with from time to time.

The T-Rex had a similar head shape to same of the smaller dragons that was for sure. Charlie was going to have to look into this. Maybe dinosaurs and dragons were related in some way? Charlie would have to see it there was anything he could find on the subject.

Bill looked at his brother and see he was very happy with what he was seeing but there was also something else he had noticed something. What it was he didn't know but maybe he could help in some way.

**The T-Rex pulls away slightly, then reaches down and bumps the car with its snout, rocking it.**

**Lex screams again and Tim jumps up and tries to grab the flashlight.**

"**Hurry! Turn it off!"**

"**I'm sorry." mumbled Lex helplessly.**

**The two start fighting over the light moving it all over the place.**

"**You are the one who turned it-"**

**The Kids look up, through the sunroof, as the head goes higher, and higher and then the Rex turns, looks straight down at them through the sunroof, opens its mouth wide and roars.**

**The windows rattle, Lex screams, the flashlight goes on again, and the tyrannosaur strikes.**

**SMASH!**

**The hits the plastic sunroof with his head knocking the whole frame right out of the roof of the car and down into the vehicle.**

**The bubble falls down onto Tim and Lex, trapping them, and the animal lunges down through the hole, snapping at them.**

A loud grasp runs through the room and all eyes are glued to the TV screen.

**The Plexiglas holds, though and protects Tim and Lex even as it pins them to the seats. The T-Rex continues to push down, and the glass groans, crack lines racing across it.**

**Tim, whose feet were caught above him, pushes back, only an inch of glass between him and the dinosaur's teeth.**

**Alan and Ian watch in horror as the dinosaur claws at the side of the vehicle with one of its powerful thigh legs. It pushes, starting to tip the car over.**

**The T-Rex tries to get to what inside by biting at the car and it's wheels.**

**Alan jumps into action looks around, climbs over the seat. He tears apart the back area, searching - and finally finds a metal case. He opens it, finding flares. He grabs one and moves quickly back to the driver's seat and opens the door.**

"DAD/ALAN!" Harry and Ellie shouted loudly. Ellie with a look of disbelief on her face and Harry with a terrified one he couldn't believe what he was seeing on the screen. Even if his dad was sat beside him right now.

**Inside the car that Lex and Tim were in the mud was coming in making it hard for them to move.**

**Alan makes loud noises to get the T-Rex attention it moves towards him.**

**Alan waves the flare slowly in front of him from side to side.**

**The T-Rex follows his moving arm, eyes locked on the flare. Alan looks over to the wall, and tosses the flare over the edge of the barrier. The Rex lunges after it-.**

**Ian grabs a flare and leaps out of the car and tries get the T-Rex's attention unclear of Alan plan, Ian begins to wave the newly lit flare and the animal watches.**

**Alan sees him.**

"**Ian, freeze!" Alan yelled.**

"**Get the kids!"**

"Now that is brave of the both of you." commented Professor Dumbledore looking at Alan.

Alan shrugged.

"I like to think if I wasn't there and Harry was trapped inside that car someone would have done the same thing to save him." Alan replied simply hugging Harry tightly.

**Ian inches back slowly, then takes off, running for his life down the road. He runs to the cement block outhouse Gennaro went into earlier.**

**The T-Rex sees the movement. It whirls and takes off after Ian, fast.**

**Ian runs as fast as he can, approaching the outside just steps ahead of the T-Rex but not far enough ahead. Without even slowing down, the T-Rex leans forward and flicks Malcolm into the air with its snout.**

"Damn!" whispered Bill.

"Fascinating." mumbled Charlie with a excited smile. Charlie had seen dragons do a similar thing when they are after their prey and something gets in the way the flick the thing in the way out of the way and continue with there intend prey.

**It's just a nudge for the T-Rex, but it sends Ian sailing right through a wooden portion of the wall.**

**Don, who cowers in a corner, screams as the head of the T- Rex explodes through the front of the building, sending chunks of cement flying in all directions inside. The roof collapses; Don tries to protect himself from the falling junk.**

"**Hail Mary, full of grace the lord be-." **

**Don looks at the T-Rex and it looks right back and the moves forward and ate Don in one bite.**

"Ew!"

"The man that the dinosaurs flicked out of the way wasn't it's intend prey." said Charlie confidently.

"What?" asked Alan and Ellie together.

Charlie looks towards them and see Harry hugging his dad tightly with his head resting on Alan's shoulder but looks back at Alan and Ellie within a few seconds.

"Yeah, I have seen dragons do a similar thing when something gets in the way when their hunting.

"Dragons!?" Ellie said loudly and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. I work with dragons."

"Maybe you could tell us a little more about dragons later. If that's alright." asked Alan with a friendly smile.

Charlie nodded happily he didn't get to tell people about that he did that often.

watched on unhappily she did not want that man anywhere near any of her children. She would be having a talk with her children tonight and having a conversation with this Dr. Grant in the morning about Harry's upbringing. The man was unfit to look after a dog let only a child and most diffidently not Harry Potter.

**~8~**

**Alan scrambles over to the car Lex and Tim are in.**

"**Dr. Grant." Lex and Tim called out from inside the car.**

**He lays on the ground, looking inside, and sees Lex staring up at him, conscious, covered in mud.**

**Alan carefully helps Lex out of the car slowly.**

"**I'm stuck. The seat's got my feet." Tim said to Alan.**

"**I'll get you next. You're okay." Alan told Tim calmly as he freed Lex. "You're all right. Tim. Tim!"**

**Lex, staring over his shoulder and screams. Alan whirls, covering her mouth at the same time.**

"**Don't move." Alan told her. "He can't see us if we don't move."**

Everyone within the hall was quiet and Harry was sure that in the history of Hogwarts this is the quietest this hall has ever been with all the students within it.

**A big T-Rex foot print smacks down in front of them as the dinosaurs approaches the car again. It leans down, right past them, and sniffs.**

**Not finding anything, the dinosaur swings its head away, snorting loudly through its nose. Alan's hat flies off his head. Still, he doesn't move.**

**The T-Rex walks to the back of the car. It bends down.**

**WHAP! The car spins as it is pushed from behind by the T-Rex. Ian and Lex are pushed in front of it, helpless. They scramble around on their knees, trying to keep ahead of the car, which the T-Rex is now pushing even closer to the edge of the barrier.**

**Ian and Lex crawl quickly, but the car is moving faster catching up on them.**

**Tim screams. He tries to untangle himself.**

**The T-Tex still tries to get to Alan and Lex, pushing the car, spinning on its roof. Alan and Lex scramble, trying to avoid being caught by the T-Rex and crushed by the car.**

**They move, as the T-Rex continues to move the car towards the edge. Alan finally gets on the wall, Lex follows. The both try not to fall down the sixty foot drop.**

Harry hugs his dad tighter and Alan pulls Harry in to his arms just to remind Harry his was there and Okay.

**Alan sees what's about to happen and grabs one of the dangling cables and Lex and climbs down the other side of the barrier.**

**Lex wraps her arms around Alan's neck and they start to climb down as carefully as they could.**

**The T-Rex continues to push the car over the edge. Alan looks above them as see the vehicle is now teetering over the edge. **

**Lex holds on to Alan for dear life.**

"**Lex. Lex! Your chocking me." Alan grasped. **

"**Grab the wire." Alan said quickly as he looked up again.**

**The two start to swing Lex manages to grab the wire on the third try.**

**The car falls just inches away from Alan and Lex. **

Another loud grasp runs through the hall and some like Umbridge and Snape look on with indifference.

**The car lands in a leafy tree top about 15 feet below.**

**The T-Rex stares down at the car for a second then roars again and then is gone.**

"**TIMMY!" shouted Lex as she saw the car.**

The television screens do blank and everyone looks at each other.

Professor Dumbledore looks at something and says something to the other Professors around him and them nod.

"Alright, I believe it is getting late now and all students should head up to their dorms for the evening." Dumbledore told them all.

Most of the student in question make sound of disappointment of being to protest.

Dumbledore raises a eyebrow at them all and then all sigh and start to leave the hall.

"We will continue reading after breakfast." he told them all and that got them all smiling again.

Harry stayed behind to say goodnight to his dad, Ellie, Remus and Sirius before heading up himself.

"Professor McGonagall will show you all were your be staying for your time at Hogwarts." Dumbledore told them all.

They all nodded and followed the Professor out.

There was silence between the four as Alan, Ellie, Remus and Sirius followed McGonagall down the corridor. Remus sighed to himself.

"I was wondering," Remus began addressing his question towards Alan. "if we could talk about Harry with you."

Alan looked at Remus. Alan knew he was Harry talked a lot about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Nothing to serious I hope." replied Alan. Remus and Sirius shook their heads.

"No. There just somethings we thought you should know and something we noticed and we just wanted you to know and we need answers to a few things." said Sirius quickly.

Alan looked at the two. Answers to what? Then he looked at Ellie she nodded.

"All right. When?"

"Now if that's all right." replied Remus.

Alan nodded slowly.

Professor McGonagall showed them all into the guest chambers.

It reminded Remus and Sirius of their common room when then went to Hogwarts.

"I wish you all goodnight and a house elf will awake you in the morning." McGonagall told them and Remus nodded.

"Thanks Minnie!" Sirius said cheerfully.

McGonagall shook her head sadly. Will he ever grow up?

"Goodnight."

"Nice to see you too Minnie."

McGonagall didn't ever reply to Sirius.

"House elf?" questioned Alan.

"Didn't you read any of the books I gave you when Harry started Hogwarts, Alan?" asked Ellie.

Alan just looked on guiltily and Ellie sighed.

"What was you wanted to talk about?" question Ellie as they sat down on the sofa by the fireplace.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and began.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Wow! It has been a long time since I wrote but hopefully you all enjoy and like this chapter. Its not my best work but oh well.  
_

_I would like to thanks WriterPON3 for helping me get back into writing and getting on my case because it gave me the push I needed hopefully I update quicker next time._

**Title: Harry Potter and Jurassic Park.**

**Warnings: Intelligent!Independent!Harry. A little Umbridge, Snape, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing!**

**Pairing: No Pairings. **

Sirius and Remus knew instantly that Ginny liked Harry for his fame, not himself. You would be blind to not be able to see it. This bothered the pair, and after looking at Harry, they saw that he wasn't too comfortable with it either. After all it wasn't hard to see that he wanted to be liked for being just Harry and nothing more.

An they guessed that's way he kept his life with Alan away from everyone at Hogwarts because back there he his just Harry and no one expects anything from and he can be himself.

All the pair really wanted was to be included in his life away from school.

Sirius and Remus had explained what they has seen going on with Ronald, Ginny and Molly Weasely and their hopes to be more involved in Harry's life away from Hogwarts if that was all right with Alan.

Alan looked at them and knew that Harry was the last link they had to their past friends and he also knew a little about them from Harry's letters and Alan knew they really want to see Harry just being a kid and enjoying himself something they had never seen for themselves.

Alan nodded.

"All right that is no problem and I think Harry would like that as well." Alan said after he heard them out. "How about you two some for Christmas dinner and stay for the New Year."

Ellie watch silently not believing her ears, Alan never made a big deal about Christmas. He always had a tree and everything for Harry but it was always spent just the two of them. Harry and Alan never anybody else not even her sometimes because Ellie would go and spend it with her family, so for Alan to invite them was a big deal.

Sirius and Remus nodded happily,

"As for the Weasely,'s Harry is not as clueless as he likes people to believe. He knows Ronald is jealous of him and many other things are wrong with their friendship but Harry's pulling away from Ronald from what I have seen and hopefully he makes some new friends if he can."Alan said calmly sighing. "But I can't be to hard on the boy he has so many older brothers that had done everything before him and he just wants to be seen as Ron and not part of a gang of brother's."

Sirius and Remus nodded because it must be hard to be seen as yourself in a large family not that they know what that's like.

"And Harry is a only child all the attention is always on him and he doesn't have to wait to get something he asks for something and he gets it. Everything Harry does is noticed my myself and Alan plus everybody else here... so I guess it is easy to be overshadowed by Harry because after all people only see Harry doing something wonderful and don't see the need to ask him how is friends helped in the end." Ellie added quickly. "I guess that happens when all people see is a hero in Harry."

"Then there Ginny," mumbled Alan shaking his head. "Harry has no interest in the girl, he thinks of her as only a sister nothing more he has said as much to us. It's only a matter of time until Harry tells her that or whatever happens there." Alan said not happy with the way things are looking for Harry with this Ginny girl. Way hadn't Harry said anything about the girls in his 'fan club'?

Alan shook his head slowly. All Harry's life until he started Hogwarts he was just another boy and that's the way he knew his son wants it to stay.

"As for Mrs. Weasely, Harry knew she would _love_ to have him as her son in law. I will have a word with her there is nothing else for it." said Alan unhappily frowning full force. People needed to leave his son only and let him behave like a normal teenager they all expect so much from him and that is not good for a boy his age. Alan would be having words with the headmaster before he left because all this was inescapable.(sp?)

The conversation between the four started to take a different turn and the four easily talked together happily all of them wanting to get the other for Harry's sack.

"So, what's a house elf?" asked Alan suddenly remembering something was said about them early.

The remaining three looked at Alan and laughed a little together.

_[Gryffindor Common Room]_

Harry sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace looking into the fire. He knew his dad had saved Lex and Tim but watching it had been more scarer then he would admit to anyone.

His dad knew all about T-Rex's and knew what could happen if the T-Rex had taken an interest in him and Harry didn't like the thought of what happened to Don happening to his dad.

Harry groaning court Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan's attention they look at each other then everybody else in the room.

Hermione was talking with an older girl from their house plus Ginny and Ron was no where to be found. It wasn't hard to see that Ron and Harry had a argument again and weren't talking to each other but this one seemed different. Were Harry and everyone else was growing up Ron sometimes still behaved like he did in first year and that was starting to bug everyone within the house.

Also everyone was aloud to have secrets and Harry's home life was one of them it didn't matter to anyone apart from Ron and Harry extraordinary intelligence was another secret Harry was aloud to keep to himself and Dean and Seamus could both understand way he keeps these things to himself. Harry life with his dad was his business nobody else's and being The-Boy-Who-Lived was hard enough without being intelligent and having people expect the best from you in class as well as everywhere else.

"You all right, Harry?" asked Seamus after a few seconds when it looked like no one was going to asks.

Harry looked up and nodded. The two could tell it was a lie straight away. They may not be great friends with Harry but after sharing a dorm with the boy for years anyone can tell when your lying.

Harry looked desperate to escape common room and be alone with his thoughts or at the very least away from so many people.

"Come on!" said Dean excitingly jumping up out of his seat and pulling Seamus with him.

Harry raised a eyebrow at both of them.

"What?"

Seamus just smiled grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him jump and headed out of common room.

"Where are you taking me?" mumbled Harry quickly as he aloud himself to be pulled along and away from everyone.

Hermione watched as Dean and Seamus took Harry away from everyone and smiled maybe they could help were she and everyone else seen to be making it all worse.

Once Dean and Seamus had Harry outside of common room they all walked slowly together and Harry then realized he had no idea were they were going or way he was going along with this.

"Where we going?"

Dean ans Seamus smiled to themselves mysteriously.

"Fred and George showed us how to get into the kitchen's a few weeks ago and we thought we would share it with you." muttered Seamus.

"And you looked like you could use so peace and quiet." mumbled Dean.

Harry smiled at them both. How was it they could see it wanted to be alone or at least things to be quiet but everyone else couldn't?

"Thanks." mumbled Harry.

~8~

Hogwarts was quiet it was early most of the students were still asleep it was a Saturday after all. Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout were the only teachers that were in the great hall this morning but then again it was only a little past 6am in the morning and even teachers are aloud a little lay in on the weekends.

Sitting at one of the tables was Alan, Ellie, Sirius, Remus and Charlie, they were talking quietly and Charlie was telling Alan and Ellie the basic facts about Dragons. The morning was going well until Mrs. Weasely came into the hall.

Alan looked up as the women made her way over and Ellie could tell straight away something wasn't right.

Ellie wouldn't say anything yet but she will back up Alan if and when needed like she always had.

Charlie knew from the dark look on his mother's face and the glint in her eyes that some hurtful and unneeded things were going to be said and he really wished he was anywhere put right there.

"Can I help you?" asked Alan politely as Mrs. Weasely stood in front of the table they were all sat at.

Mrs. Weasely looked and the man and shook her hand. What was Dumbledore thinking leaving Harry with this man all these years?

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you Mr. Grant, in private."

Alan looked at the others at the table and then nodded slowly and stood up and headed away from the others.

Ellie watched them walk away forgetting her breakfast.

Ellie could tell the conversation they were having wasn't going the way they both would have liked and by the way Alan's eyes narrowed he was trying to keep calm and not lose it. Mrs. Weasely wasn't doing any better her face was slowly turning red and now it was a waiting game who would snap first?

"What's going on?" Ellie heard the unmistakable voice of Harry

She had hoped this conversation would be over before Harry came down to breakfast but Harry had been getting up early since he was little kid and it was a hard habit to break.

"Nothing important. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and it doesn't look like nothing." Harry replied looking over at his dad with a raise eyebrow.

Ellie looked over and could see Harry was right. She just hoped they would stop before things are said that in the end hurt Harry and nobody else.

|"YOUR THE ONE THAT ALOUD HARRY TO GO TO THAT PLACE AND BE SURROUNDED BY THOSE DANGEROUS CREATURES!" Mrs. Weasely suddenly exploded.

Everyone in the hall looked over at them and by now there were a lot of students and teachers within the hall.

Harry's head snapped up at the yelling and he looked a Ellie.

"YOU THINK I KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? THAT I WOULD PUT MY SON IN DANGER?" Alan yelled back angrily.

"DID YOU?"

"NO, IF I THOUGHT FOR ONE SECOND THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED WE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE." Alan replied and then breathed deeply before continuing this time without yelling.

"In all the years Harry has been in my care there has only been in one life threatening situation and that situation was completely out of my hands but the same can not be said for all of you," he told her but really he was telling everyone in the room. "at 11 I sent Harry here to learn. I was lead to believe this was the safety place for him but since then I've seen differently because every year since he has arrived Harry has been in one life and death situation after another." Alan said coldly before looking at were all the teachers were said and then looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

"You must have lied to me about Harry being safe here or the people in the place are NOT doing their jobs. Whatever the problem is your be lucky if my son comes back to this school ever again!"

With that he headed back to were he was sat before.

"Dad what's going on?" Harry asked but had a feeling he knew what this was all about and he didn't like it.

"Not now, Harry." muttered Alan.

Harry looked at Ellie and then Mrs. Weasely.

"Harry I was - -"

Mrs. Weasely stopped talking when Alan and Harry both glanced at her at the same time.

"I'll tell you later, all right son?" Alan said looking at Harry and Harry nodded.

Alan couldn't believe some people. She wanted to take Harry for him! The thought alone was unthinkable and he wouldn't let that happen. Also if he was unfit to be a parent wouldn't have Dumbledore have taken Harry away from him when Harry was 11 after he found out Harry hadn't been living with his only family in years.

Alan knew that people thought that he didn't give Harry enough rules growing up but then again he was bring Harry up the same way his parents had done with himself and he hadn't turned out that bad.

He made mistakes as a child an teenager and his parents pulled him up on it and grounded him for it but was he really that bad of a parent? He didn't know.

Should he be harder on Harry? Once again he would need to ask Ellie for her advice later.

Ellie could see questions swimming in Alan eyes and the tension.

People had made comments about Alan's parenting style before and it always made Alan doubt himself but Ellie knew Alan's parenting style was perfect for a child like Harry.

Harry has never broke the rules without having a good reason, but right now they all needed something to ease the tension in the room.

"Is everyone here?" Ellie asked Remus and he nodded slowly.

"All right," Ellie said loudly. "who is up for the next chapter in the book?!"

A loud 'Hell Yeah!" was heard throughout the hall by most the students.

"All right, I'll this chapter." Ellie told them all.

**[In Control Room]**

**John Hammond was lived as he mumbled to himself waiting for Muldoon to get back hopefully with Nedry. So he could kill him.**

**Robert Muldoon bursts through the door.**

"**Well?!" Mr. Hammond says to Robert.**

"**There's no sign of him anywhere." Robert replied.**

**Harry was with them having just arrived minutes before and he was trying to understand what had happened in the last half an hour since he left his dad but sadly no one was telling him anything important mainly because they were trying to work out was wrong as well.**

"**Keycheck space minus 0. Keycheck off, safety space minus 0." Ray Arnold said. " He's turning the safety systems off. Doesn't want anybody to see." Ray informs them all. **

**Harry paces behind were Ray sat.**

**Ray's cigarette is practically burning his lips, down to almost nothing in his mouth. He hovers over Nedry's computer terminal, which is a mass of incomprehensible commands that scroll by quickly as he futilely examines each one of them.**

"**Now, look at this next entry." they all stood behind the chair Ray was sat in as he began to explain. Ray points to the computer screen at a specific series of commands as they all stare over his shoulder.**

"**It's the kicker. 'White rabbit object' whatever it did, it did it all. with the keychecks off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. So the only way to find them is to check the computers lines of code one by one."**

"**How many lines of code are there?" asked Harry straight away.**

"**About two million." **

"Damn!" most of the muggleborns muttered.

"**Two million." Harry whispers to himself in disbelief feeling defended.**

"**Yeah."**

**Harry them walks away from them all mumbling to himself unhappily.**

**Mr. Hammond turns to Robert and asked. **

"**Robert, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren."**

**Robert looks at Mr Hammond and nods slowly and says "Sure." before heading for the door.**

"**I'm going with him." states Harry suddenly.**

**Robert, Ray and Mr. Hammond all turned and looked at the boy in question.**

"**I'm not sure that's a good idea, my boy." said Mr. Hammond with a sad smile but Harry wasn't having any of it.**

"**Look , my dad is out there! He's the only family I have and I am NOT going to sat I here doing nothing... being useless when I am go with Robert and help." Harry said loudly before turning to Robert. "I'll be safe with you, right?"**

**Robert looks at the others in the room before looking back at Harry and nodding.**

"**But-" **

**Mr. Hammond didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say because Ray cut him off.**

"**They won't be long John he will be back with Lex and Tim soon. All he wants is to know he dad alright." **

**Mr. Hammond looks at Ray and then nods and Harry smiled happily and heads for the door with Robert. Robert smiles at the boy. The kid has a good heart.**

**Hammond turns, staring at one of the computer screens at the front of the control room. He's gone pale, and he's sweating, wrapped up in million thoughts. Behind him, Ray voice calls to him, but he doesn't hear it.**

"**John..., JOHN!" **

**Mr. Hammond turns to Ray leaning on his cane and for the first time he looks like he is actually using it.**

"**I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry." **

"Why does he need Nedry help?" asked Blaise. As a pure blood he knew almost nothing about muggles or the way they lived or did anything.

"Remember when Ray was talking about the White rabbit object,"asked Alan and Blaise nodded. "well because of that everything went down and without Dennis Nedry who set it up they couldn't undo everything he did." explained Alan to the clueless boy.

Blaise nodded a little still not understanding 100% he may start paying attention in muggle studies from now on.

**~8~**

**Dennis drives fast almost blind through the jungle in the treacherous conditions. He mutters to himself, shaking his head.**

"**I should have been there by now." **

**He hauls it around a corner and looks down checking his watch. When he looks back up and his eyes go wide.**

**He stands on the brakes as hard as he can. The jeep fishtails, skidding out of control in the mud. Dennis the try's to turn the wheel to the side to try and control the skid but the jeep skids off the road going halfway over the muddied embankment.**

"The man is a idiot!" yelled Terry Boot.

"**Damn it!" **

**Dennis try's to reverse the car but the wheels spin uselessly sending mud flying everywhere but the jeep goes nowhere.**

**Dennis can't believe it. What else could go wrong? Frustrated, he gets out of the jeep. Dennis stops suddenly – he could see the another road, down the sloping embankment just a few feet below. That was the road he had been looking for he could see the sign to the dock just there as well.**

"**There the road." **

**Dennis scrambles to the front of the jeep he cranks a winch that's on the front of the jeep.**

"**Winch this sucker off the thing and then I tie to that thing there." he said to himself as he looks behind him. "I'll pull it down this thing here, and pull it back again." **

**Dennis suddenly loses his balance and slips falling back on his rear.**

**He slides down the muddy embankment thanks to all the rain that has turned the area into a small river. **

**Dennis is pissed after everything that has happened.**

"**My glasses. I can afford more glasses!" Dennis said**

Many shook their heads, there was more important things to worry about then buying more glasses, like finding the glasses you just lost so you could see were your going and get the hell OUT OF THERE!

**as he stood, grabbing the wire and walking towards the tree.**

**Dennis ties it round the tree before he hears something behind him.**

**Dennis turns but doesn't see anything.**

**But a figure ducks around the tree and pops out on the other side making the sounds again it sounds almost playful.**

"**You're got time. You can do it. Do it. Come on Dennis." **

**Dennis then hears the sound again it sounds like hooting.**

"**Hello?" Dennis calls out looking around the other side of the tree. **

**It all seems like a friendly game of hide and seek but Dennis is beginning to get rattled.**

"**Yeah, thanks that's nice but I've gotta go." whispers Dennis smiling uneasily.**

**He secures the winch then grabs the wire so he could find his way back because the rain is making hard to see and he was almost blind without his glasses.**

**Dennis suddenly freezes as he heard the noise again he slowly turns and see a Dilophosaur not that Dennis known that. It was following him.**

**It stands only about four feet high, its spotted like an owl, and has a brilliant coloured crest that flanks its head. It doesn't look very dangerous. In fact, it's kind of cute.**

"Don't let that fool you." mumbled Ellie to the whole room.

"**Nice boy. Nice boy." Dennis said uncomfortably. "Nice dinosaur." Dennis continued pulling the hood of his jacket up so he wouldn't get anymore wet from the rain. **

"**Thought you were one of your big brothers, you're not so bad. What do you want?" **

**The dinosaur continued to make its hooting noises.**

"**A Little food? Look at me. I just fell down a hill. I'm soaking wet. I don't have any food. I have nothing on me." Dennis told the dinosaur trying to get it to go away.**

**The Dilophosaur just stares at Dennis tilting its head curiously. Dennis looks down on the ground and finds a stick he quickly picks it up.**

"**Go on. Fetch?" said Dennis throwing the stick the dinosaur jumps up getting into the spirit of the game but doesn't go after the stick it just looks back at Dennis.**

"**No wonder you're extinct! I am going to run you over when I come back down." **

"Like I said before," yelled Terry Boot loudly. "the man is a idiot! Who has a conversation with a dangerous animal?!"

Harry shook his head sadly because if your gonna work with dangerous animal you should educate yourself a little with the animals/creatures were be working with it may after all save your life.

**Dennis once again starts towards his car shacking his head muttering to himself. Dragging himself up the embankment, Dennis turns a little and he notices the dinosaur is still following him.**

**He turns as the dinosaurs pulls its head back.**

"**What are you doi-" **

**The dinosaur hisses. The brightly coloured fan around its neck flares wildly, two bulbous sacs on either side of its neck inflate and it rears its head back again and it spits something at Dennis.**

**Splat!**

**A big glob of something wet smacks in the middle of Dennis' chest. He reaches down and touches the goo that's dribbling down.**

"EW!" said some of the younger and more girly members of the school.

**Dennis looks at it with disgust the dinosaurs is watching everything still ready to attack again if it is needed. **

**Dennis stand up a look of confusion on his face as he try's to run to his car only to get goo spat in his face.**

**He screams and rubs it away, frantically from his eyes because it hurts like hell! **

**Dennis falls back a little and pulls his hands away from his face and blinks a mile a minute trying to clear his eyes. **

"What's happening to him?" asked Susan Bones with wide eyes.

Ellie looked at the girl and the to Alan. Alan sighed and then answered the questions.

"Remember at the beginning of the tour the dinosaurs that we didn't get to see?" Alan said looking around at all the people in the hall and most nodded. "Well that is one of them and there deadly poisonous so..."

Susan nodded understanding what was happening to Dennis Nedry now as did everyone else.

Ellie started reading straight away before people could think on it to much.

**Dennis staggers forward trying to get in the jeep once he gets to the door open he smacks his head hard on the door frame and collapses. **

Terry Boot shook his head as did a lot of others. The man just had the worse luck known to mankind.

**The can of shaving cream flies out of Dennis' pocket and tumbles into the run off water and down the muddy hillside.**

**Dennis get to his feet again dragging the car door and feels his way in he them slams the door.**

**Dennis almost relaxes against the driving wheel when he hears another hoot. This time from inside the jeep.**

**Dennis glances to his right and screams there was other Dilophosaur in the car with him sitting on the passengers seat.**

**It hisses louder than before its crest fans out angrily and then it pounces slamming Dennis back against the driver's window and Dennis shrieks loudly as the car shakes.**

**It continues to rain outside and the water and mud washes over the shaving can burying it quickly.**

Dumbledore shook his head sadly with a sad look in his eyes. Many all think the same thing no one should have a end like that.

**~8~**

**The rain had all but stopped now and Alan and Lex were at the bottom of the large barrier. Like it or not they're in the park now and were surrounded by jungle on all sides. **

**They both beaten up by what had just happened and Alan had blood all over his face.**

**Alan bent down over the big puddle, splashing water on his face rinsing the blood off his face and also trying to bring himself to. He needed some kind of plan.**

**Alan knew poor Lex was scared as hell as she stood beside him. Her breathing was short and her eyes were wide and she doesn't look like she could move. Alan was sure she was in shook.**

**Alan also hope Harry was safe at the visitors centre with Mr. Hammond and Robert Muldoon.**

**Alan then turns and looks up to the Explorer it was stuck there nose down in the thickest top branches. Thank god.**

"**Timmy!" Alan calls up loudly.**

**Lex's gasps loudly. She was terrified.**

"Get a hold of yourself women!" said Ginny loudly.

"Ginny!" said Harry up set. Ginny looked at Harry straight away with doe eyes.

Harry sighed this had to end soon.

"That wasn't nice to say. Lex wasn't expecting something like that to happen and doesn't deal with stress well, plus she had every right to be terrified because I knew I was as well." Harry explained and Alan nodded agreeing with Harry.

"Why do you care?!" asked Ginny, she could feel jealously boil up inside her.

"Because she is my friend." replied Harry softly and Ginny frowned at Harry's answer.

**Alan turns to her quickly.**

"**Now Lex, listen, listen." Alan said walking over to her. "Lex, I'm right here. I'm gonna look after you but right now I have to help your brother. So, I want you to stay right here and wait for me." Alan said in a serious tone.**

"**He left us." Lex whispers back.**

"**But that's not what I'm going to do." Alan reassure her. "Okay?"**

**Lex nodded quickly and Alan nods.**

**Lex went to find somewhere to hide.**

**Alan stood under the tree calling Tim's name.**

**Slowly and carefully Alan began to climb the tree still calling to Tim.**

"**I'm coming up. You hear me? I hate climbing. I hate trees, way too high." mumbled Alan to himself.**

**Alan gets to the car. The car was in rough shape the front was smashed and thinner. The front wheels were resting on a thick branch, they are what was holding the car in place.**

"**Tim? Tim?" called Alan as he looked into the car.**

**Tim was huddled on the floor on the passengers side, frightened hugging his knees to his chest.**

**Tim slowly looks up at Alan with tear and blood streaked faced. His voice just above a whisper.**

"**I threw up." **

"**That's Okay. Just give me your hand." Alan replied calmly holding his hand out to Tim.**

**Tim doesn't move.**

"**Tim, I won't tell anyone you threw up. Just give me your hand." **

**Alan reaches out. Tim reaches too, but they're still about a foot apart. Alan grabs hold of the steering wheel, to pull himself further in. The wheel turns a little.**

**On the branch, the front wheel turns, losing a bit of their grip on the thick branch they're resting on. **

**Tim makes his way towards Alan carefully and then Tim and Alan grab hands.**

"**Here I got you."**

"Good." whispers Hermione happily.

"**Okay." mumbled Tim softly.**

"**That's good. Over the rail."**

"**Do pull me too hard."**

"**Stand on the door and hold on to me."**

**Alan looks at Tim as they start to climb down.**

"**That's not too bad, right, Timmy?" **

"**Yes, it is." **

**They stop on a branch.**

"**It's like a tree house. Your dad ever build you one?" asked Alan.**

"**No."**

"**Yeah, me too."**

"Hey, Harry." said Fred suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Did your dad ever build you a tree house?" asked Fred curiously.

Harry looked at Alan before turning back to Fred.

"Yeah he did." replies Harry with a smile. He even got to help his dad build it.

**The two started to climb down once again. **

"**The thing about climbing is, you never look down." **

"**This is impossible." Tim says helplessly. "How am I going to do this it's about-"**

"**I'm going to help with your footing." **

**The car moves forward on the branch. Alan and Tim look up. The car shifts dramatically towards them.**

**Alan looks at Tim. "Oh no! Tim go!"**

**They climb down as fast as they can as the big branch that is supporting the car creaks and Alan can tell that it may give way at any second.**

**The branch suddenly breaks and the car is fallings straight for them. Alan closes his eyes wanting for the car to hit them.**

**THUD!**

**Alan looks up and the branch just above then is now supporting the car.**

**Creak!**

**Half climbing, half falling down the tree they both try to get out of the tree and out of the way before the car falls.**

"You have the worse luck." Ron said as he thought about that attacked him and Harry in second year.

"**Go, Tim go!"**

**The car begins to fall and smaller branches begin to fall all around them.**

"**Faster, Tim!"**

**the car was almost in front of them and there was only one thing left to do.**

"**Tim, jump"**

**and almost without thought the two basically fall the rest of the way and land hard on the ground.**

**Alan grabs Tim and pulls him to the side. The look of relief passes between them but only for a second as they look up and the car is still falling towards them. There was no time to get out of the way. Alan quickly covers Tim with his body to protect him.**

**CRASH!**

**The jeep falls on top of them.**

People around the hall grasp and Snape looks around him. Really!? there believing all this crap.

**Alan looks at Tim, amazingly he was unhurt. Alan looks around a little confused.**

**They're inside the jeep again, saved by the hole sunroof.**

The younger members of Hogwarts sigh in relief. No on was hurt..., this time.

"**We're back in the car, again." **

"**At least you're out of the tree." **

A few people laugh at Alan's reply and Ellie and Harry smile.

**Once Alan had taken Tim over to were Lex was hiding Alan knew they needed a plan.**

**Lex was sat still her eyes unseeing, she was terrified.**

**Alan looked around not sure what direction he needed to go in but they couldn't stay were they were, it wasn't safe.**

"**Okay, okay." Alan muttered to himself softly. "Lex were going to have to get out of here."**

**Lex didn't move and Alan just watched her for a second.**

"**Look, Tim's here. He's safe." **

Ginny shook her head at the useless girl, she couldn't understand why Harry would be friends with that kind of girl. If she had of been there she would have behaved like that stupid useless girl she would have been brave and helped Harry.

**Still nothing Alan wasn't what to do but they had to get out of there and quickly it wasn't were they were.**

"**Well this paddock is empty because the T-Rex is somewhere out there and if we can make it to the visitors centre then were safe." muttered Alan.**

"**It's safe?" questioned Lex.**

"**It's safe." nodded Alan a little unsure.**

"**All right then."**

"**Good girl." **

**~8~**

**Robert and Harry arrived in a open-topped jeep were the cars were believed to be.**

**Both hadn't talked on the drive over but they did share and grim look as they looked around.**

"**Where's the other cars?" asked Harry as he stepped out of the car slowly.**

**The road was muddy and the cement block house had been turned into a pile of rubble. One of the Explorers is gone and the other was untouched but both doors were hanging open.**

"**Oh, God!" whispered Harry. **

"**Dad!"**

"**Dr. Grant" yelled Robert.**

"**Dad!"**

**Harry continues to look around making his way of the the rubble with Robert not far behind.**

"**I think this was Gennaro."**

"**I think it was too." mumbled Harry feeling a little sick suddenly, Harry backed away slowly.**

Alan looked at Harry he should have never seen any of that.

"Harry," Alan spoke softly and Harry looked at his dad.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me you saw any of that."

"It doesn't matter." replied Harry looking at anything and everything but not at his dad.

"But it does." replied Alan quickly and grabbed Harry's chin to make him look at him. "Also, you should have stayed at the centre and not have coming looking for me."

"But-"

"It was dangerous and your only a kid. You let the grown ups deal with the dangerous crap and just enjoy being a kid, you hear me?" Alan told Harry in a serious tone of voice.

Harry nodded and muttered a "Ya dad." in reply.

Sirius and Remus watched the exchange between the two and smiled Harry couldn't have got to a better person because they had be unable to bring Harry up but Dr. Grant had done a wonderful job. Harry was willing to give up and do anything for his friends but he always forgot himself and finally someone was reminding Harry to just be a kid and be 'just Harry' nothing else and maybe they all will meet the real Harry Potter and not the front he puts on for all of them.

**Robert keeps looking around watching out for anything and everything.**

**A roar was heard making Harry jump and Robert look around quickly again trying to work out were the sound came from.**

"**I think it is ahead of us."**

**Harry's heart was racing. He wanted to get out of the wide open spacings and find his dad and got back to the centre.**

"**It could be anywhere. With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock." **

**They hear a groan sound somewhere to their right. Harry and Robert rushed back over to the wreckage that was once the restroom building. **

**Ian Malcolm was laying on his back among the twisted wood and cement.**

"**It's Malcolm!" **

"**He's put a tourniquet on. Ian."**

**Ian groans again.**

"**Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." muttered Ian.**

**ROAR! **

**It was louder then before, closer.**

**Harry looked at Robert.**

"**Can we chance moving him?" **

**Ian sat up.**

"**Please, chance it."**

**Harry ran off quickly as Robert got Ian into the jeep looking. **

"Harry!" Ellie shouted.

Harry head snapped up to Ellie.

"You know better then to run off like that."

Molly was starting to like this Ellie women.

Harry looked down with a guilty and sadly look on his face.

Alan put his arm round Harry and whispered in his ear. "It's in the past and you won't do that again."

Harry nodded and mumbled a quiet sorry to Ellie.

Molly just watched Alan with Harry and frowned deeply she would be talking with Professor Dumbledore about his man he was no good to Harry.

"**Harry, come on!" called Robert once he got Ian in the car and carefully as possible.**

"**Okay." Harry whispered sadly to himself. He hoped his dad was alright as well as Tim and Lex. **

**Harry quickly looks over edge and his eyes fell on something.**

"**Come on!"**

"**The other car!" Harry yelled back to Robert Muldoon loudly.**

**Harry and Robert leave Ian in the car all alone and went down to the other car.**

**Harry and Robert both had flashlights, spraying beams of light at the base of the tree and on the fallen car.**

"**Dad!"**

"**Dr. Grant."**

**They found the car, Harry quickly ran over they both peer inside.**

"**They're not here." **

**Harry looks around nervously, desperately searches for a sign of them as he looks at the ground Harry finds their footprints.**

"**Thank you, God." **

"**Look!" Harry said as he followed the footprints they lead into the jungle and then disappeared.**

**Ian lay in the back jeep, feeling something strange. He looks around and then down. There is one of the T-Rex footprints in the muddy road it is full with water.**

**The water in the puddle vibrates. Rhythmically.**

"**Anybody hear that?" Ian asked out loud to nobody.**

"**It's an impact tremor, is what it is." **

**BOOM. BOOM.**

"**I'm fairly alarmed here." said Ian without his voice breaking all things considered.**

**Harry and Robert suddenly come out of the trees and brushes running towards the car and jump in.**

"**Let's Go Let's Go!"**

**The T-Rex smashes out the the foliage and bursts onto the road running straight at them.**

**Robert starts the car just as the T-Rex roars again heading towards them.**

"**Go!" yelled Ian.**

**Robert slams the car into gear and hits the gas and tears out of there.**

Everyone in the hall is silence and on the edge of their seats and all that can be heard was Ellie voice.

**But the jeep is slow to work through the first few gears. **

**Terrified Harry looks down to the side view mirror and the T-Rex is still gaining on them.**

**All of them stare at the Rex in terror.**

"**Must go faster." said Ian as he watched it get closer.**

"**Here it comes! Stand until fifth gear!" yelled Ian from the back.**

**Harry screams wishing his dad was here with him.**

**Robert looks in the side mirror waiting for the right moment.**

**Ian tries to more forward and get away from the T-Rex that is closing in on them.**

**But Ian falls forward onto the gear stick making impossible for them to go any faster.**

"**Get off the stick! Bloody move!"**

"**Look out!" shouts Harry.**

Hermione suddenly grabs Harry's arm and Harry didn't know she was that strong put he didn't pull away from her grip.

**Robert looks in front of him quickly and sees a half fallen tree right in front of them, blocking the path of the road.**

"**DOWN!" shouts Robert and they all duck.**

**The T-Rex runs straight through the tree smashing it entirely.**

**They all bounced around pretty badly. The Rex closes in again and lunges and the jeep hitting the side that Harry was on with its head and Harry screams again.**

**Ian moves to the right and grabs the chance and slams the car into a different gear and they gun it down he road.**

**The T-Rex roars again before stopping and fading into the distance. **

**All their hearts were racing they all sat there in silence for a few moments all scared out of their wits.**

"**Think they'll have that on the tour?" asked Ian breaking the silence.**

"Really! Now is not the time." yelled Hermione which was out of character for her.

**Harry sighed to himself.**

**Where was his dad? Was he, Tim and Lex all right? They had to be.**

"That's it." said Ellie closing the book.

"I have got to say, cub you have the worse luck." Remus said and Sirius nodded he was should his godson would give him a heart attack one day.

"I know." muttered Harry unhappily because sadly it was the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I am sorry for the wait for the chapter but really life has been kicking my butt lately. Also this chapter is short just so you know. _

_This is not my best work I have writes block so forgive me. I will edit all the mistakes in spelling and whatever else I see once I have finished this story so if you see any mistakes I am sorry._

_Tami._

* * *

Harry wasn't blind to the looks and the reacts Ginny was giving him or the glances on her face when he told her Lex was his friend and he knew he would have to put a stop to it soon because he didn't want her to continue believing that the two of would have a future together when she only saw her as a little sister. When she could find the right guy for her instead of waiting for him to make a more which he knew he never will do. It was not right to let her continue to believe she would be the future Mrs. Potter when Harry was sure married and kids were along way off for him all he wanted was to leave Hogwarts at 17 and then got back to work with his dad and live a normal life were he was Harry and respected for what he did and not because he was the-boy-who-lived.

Was the to much to ask for?

Molly was watching every little move Harry and his so called family made and she had decided the moment she got the chance she was going to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore about Harry's guardianship because surely Dumbledore could see this man was unable to look after a child properly, you do not raise a child without many rules and enforce them all, all the time.

Before anyone could decided who was going to read next the Television screens all come on.

"Who would like to read?" questioned Harry the quicker this chapter was over the quicker he could talk with Ron and Ginny/

"If its all right with you I would like too." replied Justin from hufflepuff table and Harry nodded.

**Alan, Lex and Tim could easily hear the roar of the T-Rex from where they were within the jungle.**

"**Are you hearing this?" muttered Lex as they all look around but the T-Rex was in the distance, there was another roar. Alan hears it but tries not to show it. He hoped Harry was somewhere safe.**

**They keep walking but Alan is looking around for a safe place to hide. He looks up at the towering tress all around them and turns to the kids.**

"**Come on, Tim. Hurry up." Alan says. "Let's get up this tree. Listen try up here."**

**The two did as they were told and started top climb the huge tree.**

"**I hate trees." said Timmy.**

"**They don't bother me." relies Lex.**

"**Yeah? Well, you weren't in the last one."**

That got a chuckle from some of the student in the hall.

**Now, near the top of the tree, the three of them sit there, dangling their legs looking out over the park. It's an incredible view. **

**They can see in all directions. And with the sun setting there's a lot of detail.**

**Most striking of all are dozens of heads at the end of long necks, that tower over the park.**

"**Hey! Those are Brontosauruses I mean those are Brachiosaurus."**

"**It's okay to call them Brontosaurs, Tim. It's a great name. A romantic name. It means 'thunder lizard'".**

"**They're singing." Alan said looking at them.**

"Really?" questioned Lavender looking at Ellie and Ellie nodded slowly at the girl in question. It wasn't hard to see that Lavender was a girlie girl but misunderstood by a large group of her class mates because liked to look at the bright side of everything and believed her prince charming would appear one day and she would get her fairy tale ending but Ellie knew she would go through a lot of heartbreak until she got her happy ending because life was very different to what your lead to believe as a child.

**Alan moves onto a large solid branch and smiles, enchanted listening to the animals Hoots.**

**Alan hoots himself trying to imitate one of the calls. Immediately four or five spring up in their direction and hoot back.**

"**Ssh," mumbles Lex. "don't let the monsters come over here." **

Harry sighed Lex had been scared of every type of dinosaur back then but now with Tim and himself explaining and always talking about dinosaurs Lex had a lot of knowledge and understanding about the animals now and Brachiosaurus were one of her favourite dinosaurs.

"**They're not monsters, there animals. These are herbivores." Alan told Lex calmly trying to get her to understand and calm down a little. **

"**That means they only eat vegetables." Tim informed his sister. "But for you I think they'd make an exception." **

"**Hey. Tim" **

"**I hate the other kind."**

"**The other kind just do what they do." Alan says moving back over to were he was before.**

**Sat with his back against the truck of the tree with a little room on either side of him Lex and Tim nestle on either side of him Alan is a little surprised but puts his arms round them.**

**Satisfied, Tim settles for the night. **

**Alan shifts trying to get more comfortable, but something in pocket pinches him. He winces and digs it out. **

"**What is it?" **

**It's the Velociraptor claw he unearth a long time ago. He stares at the thing that use to be so priceless.**

"**What are you going to do now, if you don't dig up dinosaur bones anymore?" asked Lex.**

"**I don't know." replies Alan straight away. "I guess we'll just have to evolve, too."**

"**What do you call a blind dinosaur?" asked Tim after a second of silence.**

"**I don't know what what do you call a blind dinosaur?" asked Alan.**

"**A Do-you-think-he-Saurus." **

**Alan laughed a little and smiled.**

"**What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"**

"**You got me." Alan says softly.**

"**A Do-you-think-he-Saurus' Rex."**

**Both kids finally close their eyes, but after a moment Lex pops hers open again.**

"**Alan?"**

"**Yes?" **

"**What if the dinosaurs come back while we're all asleep?" **

"**Well, I'll stay awake."**

"**All night?" **

"**All night." Alan nods.**

**Alan lets the claw fall to the ground it's not important anymore.**

Ellie looked at Alan and smiled it was good to know that after everything something were more important then dinosaurs that died millions of years ago.

**~8~**

**Back in the centre Mr. Hammond sits at table alone. There a few buckets of ice cream in the middle of the table and he is eating a dish of it staring down morosely.**

**Harry slowly walks into the darkened restaurant, following the source of light. Harry stood there for a moment. Harry slowly walks over.**

"What are going to do Harry?" asked Dean suddenly.

Harry looked at one of his new friends and smiled. "Your see in a second."

**As he draws up to the table Mr. Hammond looks up at him. He hair is messed up and for the first time since Harry had seen him the fire is gone from his eyes. But then again this was his life's work.**

"**They were all melting."**

**Harry nods and watches them man.**

"**Malcolm's okay for now. I gave him a shot of morphine." **

"You did what!" shouts Hermione facing Harry with a shocked look on her face.

"I'll explain later, okay?" relies Harry quickly.

Hermione nods slowly she was a little speechless and all the things she was finding out about her best friend but then again it explained a lot. Harry was a private person and liked his life away from Hogwarts to stay private at all costs.

"**They'll be fine." **

**Harry doesn't know if he saying it so he would believe it or to make Harry feel better because somewhere out there is his dad and Harry wasn't sure he would see them ever again and that scared Harry more then he would ever admit.**

Alan looks at Harry and gave him a quick hug before whispering in his son ear making sure only he could hear him.

"I'm not going anywhere, all right?"

Harry nodded and hugged his dad again.

"**Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park then a dinosaur expert?" **

**Harry nods and there is another pause. **

**Hammond breaks it again.**

"**You know the first attraction I ever built when I came down south from Scotland? Was a Flea Circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful." Mr. Hammond told him with sad eyes. **

"**We had a wee trapeze, and roundabout - a merry-go - what you call it?" Mr. Hammond muttered to himself. **

"**A carousel - - and a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course, but people would swear they could see the fleas. "I see the fleas, mummy! Can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, high wire fleas, fleas on parade..." Mr. Hammond trails off.**

**Harry just looks at him not sure how to reply. Mr. Hammond goes on.**

"**But with this place, I - - I wanted to show them something real, something that wasn't an illusion, something they could see and touch." Mr. Hammond said looking straight into Harry eyes.**

"**An aim not devoid of merit."**

"**But you can't think through this one, Mr. Hammond. You have to feel it." **

"**You're absolutely right. Yes, you're right. Hiring Nedry was a mistake, that's obvious. We're overdependent on automation, I can see that now." **

**Harry sighed.**

"**Now, the nest time, everything correctable."**

"**Mr. Hammond?" whispered Harry.**

"**Creation is an act of sheer will and next time, it'll be flawless."**

"**It's still the flea circus. It's all an illusion." Harry stated a little up set that Mr. Hammond couldn't see the bigger picture right now was what mattered.**

"**When we have control-"**

"**You're never had control!" Harry exploded suddenly shocking Mr. Hammond.**

Everyone that had seen Harry lose his temper flinched as the remembered it wasn't nice to see and it must be even worse to be on the temper was aimed at.

"**That's the illusion. I was overwhelmed by the power of this place but I made a mistake, too." Harry took a deep breath trying to get a hold of his temper before continuing. "I didn't have enough respect for that power, and it's out now." **

Ravenclaw table nodded in understanding. It was all right to want to got something with merit but you can never know what the out come will be until the end.

**The two sat there for a moment not saying anything.**

"**The only thing that matters now are the people we love, our families." Harry said sadly. "Dad, Lex and Tim. They're out there, where people are dying." Harry reminded him with tears in his eyes.**

**There was another long pause. Hammond looked straight in front of him. Harry reaches out and takes a spoon out of the buckets of ice cream and licks it and then finally.**

"**It's good." **

**Mr. Hammond looks up at him and his face is different as the unhappy irony of what he's about to say finally hits home.**

"**Spared no expense."**

**~8~**

**The sun comes up over Jurassic Park. The danger of the night before is overcome by the sheer beauty of the place it really is like the Serengeti Plain.**

**Over at the edge of a great open field, a huge tree marks the border between the open area and the thick of the jungle.**

"Sounds beautiful." says Susan softly and alan nodded it was a unbelievable sight.

**Up in the tree.**

**Alan, Tim and Lex are asleep in the branches of the tree, both kids now curled up under Alan's arms.**

**A heavy shadow falls over all three of them, blocking out the sun entirely. Alan awakens only a little bit asleep, as a Brachiosaur's head pushes into the tree branches, right up beside them. It hesitates there for a second seemingly staring at them. Alan just watches with a smile as it opens its mouth very wide and chomps down on a branch over their heads.**

**The kids awaken with a start. Tim points, Lex opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. Then...**

"**Go away!" Lex shouts as she scrambles back.**

"**It's okay. Its a Brachiosaurus." Alan tries to reassure her that it wouldn't hurt her.**

"**Its a 'veggie-saurus. Lex." Tim tells her so she understands.**

"**Veggie-saurus. Veggie." whispers Lex to herself trying to get her breathing back to normal. **

**But Lex wasn't going to take any chances and scrambles back again and away from the large dinosaur's mouth. Tim and Alan both sat there and watched the dinosaur eat its breakfast.**

**Alan grabs another branch.**

"**Come on, come on, girl."**

**Alan moves forward and tries to get the dinosaur to eat from the branch he was holding. The animal get the end of the branch and starts a tug-of-war with Alan.**

"**I'm not letting go." **

**Alan watches with a smile as the animal eats and Tim reaches out, petting the dinosaur's head while it chews happily.**

"**Come over here, Lex." said Alan and Lex shook her head slowly and Alan sighed. "There is nothing to be scared of. Just think of them as over grown cows."**

"**I like cows." Lex mumbled to herself.**

Ginny couldn't find a thing to like about this Lex girls she really couldn't. The girl was scared of almost everything and had no backbone and because of this she couldn't understand way Harry was friends or liked her and she would be sure to change that in the future. She would make Harry see that this Lex girl was no good for him. Why would someone like Harry befriend a girl like Lex when he could have a girl like her. She could understand it.

"**You're a beautiful animal." **

That was true and Harry would have loved to have been that close to one but sadly it looked like he got all the man eating ones. Trouble found him wherever he went.

**Lex moved closer a little nervously. **

"**It looks like is has a cold."**

"**Yeah. Maybe?" **

"**Can I touch it?" asked Lex.**

"**Sure!" **

"**Come on girl, up here." muttered Lex softly.**

**Lex gets closer and touches the thing on the tip of its nose and then it sneezes all over Lex and Lex is left dripping wet.**

Lavender closed her eyes and shock her head sadly the girl had the worse luck. Then she looked a Susan with a smile when she saw the other girl doing the same thing. Well it did sure explain way Lex and Harry were friends trouble always found them and only Merlin knew what trouble the two got into together.

"**God bless you!" shouted Tim to the animal with a smile.**

"I thing we would get along nicely. Don't you Fred?" George asked his twin brother and Fred nodded they would get on famously.

Harry looked at the twins and thought over something. What would it hurt to introduced some of his friends to the people he went to school with? Maybe he could do that over Christmas break if his dad was okay with it.

**Lex looks at the animal in disbelief.**

**The group of three had made their way out of the tree and now walking away from the tree Lex in front of the group.**

"**Great. Now she'll never try anything new!" Tim said they worked through the woodland.**

**Lex was embarrassed and ticked off.**

"**She'll sit in her room and never come out and play on her computer." Tim continued on.**

**Lex wipes round to look at her little brother.**

"**I'm a hacker!" she reminds her brother.**

"What's a hacker?" asked Theodore Nott quickly and Hermione looked at him. He had addressed the question to the whole room but...

"I could explain all the things you don't understand after the books finished. If you like?" replied calmly. Nott looked at her for a few seconds and nodded. She didn't seem that back... will not like he was lead to believe all muggleborns were below him but then he never spoke to one before.

"**That's what I said. You're a nerd." **

**Alan couldn't help but fell thankful that Harry was his only child and it was likely going to stay that way because he would be able to deal with sibling rivalry and all the other things that come along with having other brothers or sister not that he would know because after all he was an only child as well. Harry was enough for him.**

Harry smiled at the comment but he would have liked to have had a little brother or sister but that was not meant to be and he could live with that.

"**I am not a computer nerd. I prefer to be called a hacker." **

**Tim and Lex continued talking, oblivious to the fact that Alan had stopped and was by a tree root trunk.**

"**God." Alan muttered to himself. Looking at what he had found.**

**Alan crouched on the ground below the tree where he had landed staring at something in the palm of his hand. They both came over and looked over Alan's shoulder, curiously. **

**They all stared in amazement at a whole clutch of dinosaurs eggs!**

"But aren't all the dinosaurs girls?" asked Terry Boot confused.

**All of the hatched and now empty. Alan picks up one of the fragments, a large one.**

"**You know what that is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding." said Alan quietly .**

**Tim takes the dinosaur egg from Alan.**

"**But- my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls." mumbled Tim a little confused.**

A lot of people nodded at Tim question.

"**Amphibian DNA."**

"What?!" asked a lot of confused people in the hall.

"**What's that?" asked Lex.**

"**Well, on the tour the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur's genetic code and blended it with that of frogs. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment." Alan explained as best as he could to the kids. **

"Mr. Grant?" said Hermione and Alan looked over at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Would you explain more about how the dinosaurs managed to breed to me after all this is over, please sir." asked Hermione politely.

Alan looked at the girl she was all about knowledge from what Harry had told him and it wasn't all about on subject or topic she just liked to learn.

"I'll be happy too." Alan replied happily and Hermione smiled cheerfully back. She liked Harry dad even if they only met a day or so ago.

"**Malcolm was right! Look, life found a way!"**

"I hate when Malcolm right." muttered Harry unhappily. It was easy to see to all around that Harry disliked Ian Malcolm and from what they could all see there was not reason for it.

"Why?" aksed Luna Lovegood suddenly and Harry looked at her.

"I don't know. He just does. There something about him that just... I can't explain it, it's just him." rambled Harry and Luna nodded. Sometimes for no reason a preson just gets on your nerves.

**They all noticed the tiny footprints walking away from empty egg shells.**

"**Life found a way." Alan muttered to himself.**


End file.
